A Small Push
by NefasFoxx
Summary: The Predator mating season is here, which usually causes the male's instinct to act toward finding their mate, however when certain red Fox's pills go missing, he must battle his instincts. As they take over, so will what his heart has being saying for the longest of times, it's almost like someone is plotting for this to happen. Lightly rated M just to be safe.
1. chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope that everyone ends up liking it. I don't pretend to be the best writer in the world, but I tried rather hard to keep the characters as cannon as possible. This one may be short or long, but I also have a slightly over the top action sequel to Zootopia planned if this one does well. If this one get's lots of positive reaction's I may even give it a sequel. Please If I spelled anything wrong, or used bad grammer, let me know and I will fix it when I can. I hope everyone enjoy's my first fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

The city of Zootopia had one of the best enviromental control systems, but no matter how well it regulated the tempature compared to the outside, it could not control the seasons effect on the everyday mammal. It was deep into the season where most predators mating instinct kicked in, there were pills that helped control the urges, but this late in the supply was dried out in a shortage like every year. Any unfortunate animal caught without there pills now would have to manage until the season was over, or find their mate.

Where is it, where is it, my mind cried in panic as I searched around the small den in my apartment. Not on the table, in my previous day work clothes, not in the bowl where I dropped my keys when I entered the apartment, it seemed that I had lost my prescription of anti-instinctual medication. I gulped this was bad, like lose your job kinda bad, without the meds any female I had ever had a passing fancy with was at danger for everything like unwelcome advances, to straight forward attempted rutting. I grimaced and sat down on my small couch, rubbing my eyes as I though, I could recall taking the pills at the small pub style resteraunt where Me, Judy, and a few other officer's had gone out. I then recalled that I had gone to the restroom right after, oh god did a predator who had lost their's taken mine my mind wondered, I was completely screwed, sure I wouldn't feel the effects for the first day or two, but soon my instincts would take their toll on me.

I sighed and looked up at my clock on the wall, I had to get ready soon, if I was not dressed and ready by the time Judy showed up, I would have to put up with her making nocturnal animal jokes again, and they were terrible enough to get me up and headed to the shower. I entered the small bathroom and set my water to the perfect tempature before entering, the hot water calming me and relaxing me as my mind tried to find the soultion to this mess. Maybe I can get Bogo to give me an extended leave so I can hole myself up here at home till its over, I will probably have to beg and plead, even take the days without pay but it is better than getting fired. My mind continued this train of thought till I got out of the shower and dried off as I prepared to get into my uniform. I had not had an uniform sense my attempt at joining the scouts, my heart fell but instantly raised up as I thought about the ZPD, Judy and all that had happened sense joining them.

She had seen in me what others had refused to ever see, and that was anything outside of being a shifty fox, and though it took parts of the ZPD longer than others (a small memory of Clawhouser commenting on how my tail was far to fluffy flashed in my mind) they had all come a long to accepcting me. I refused to ruin that because I had been stupid and lost my pill's, I sighed and finished getting my uniform on. Looking at myself in the mirror I felt a small amount of pride, a bunny sized amount of pride my inner monologue quipped, but it wasn't wrong Judy had impacted my life in major ways. My mind lingered on her as a soft smile spread across my mouth, no one had ever hustled me, and she didn't just do it once she blackmailed me with the pen constantly to keep me nearby to help her, and I am glad she did, otherwise my life would not be as great as it was today. I would still spending my days conning people out of a small amount of cash, to buy a jumbo pop, melt it down, and resale it.

With my mind still on Judy I realized she would be here very shortly, so I made any last adjustments to my police uniform, I headed to the door. I stopped only to grab my keys, and shades from my bowl, then I turned and looked back at my small living room hoping my pills would appear to me, but no such luck. I locked my door, and headed out down the stairs to wait for my partner. However once I got outside, Judy and the cruiser were waiting for me, she was standing outside of it relaxing on the door. Her ears slightly perked up and a thin smile spread across her face completely removing all my worries, "ohh Nick I am proud of you, up on time and ready for work, this must be a record for you" she teased. I could not stop a small smirk from forming on my lips, "well ya know carrot's I could not take another bad nocturnal animal joke, they kept me up all night". "Ohh har har slick, come on I have some coffee for you in the car", that lightened my mood even more.

I climbed into my normal spot in the passagner seat of the car, in the cup holder was a piping hot cup of coffee, its delicious sent waking me up. I grabbed it and took a careful sip of the hot beverage, Judy was looking at me expectantly. I gave a mock sound of disgust, "carrot's I thought you said you got me coffee, this is Hot Chocolate", her nose twitched "What no way I told the Barista to fix up a special cup of coffee for a friend". I replied with a smile and said "carrot's I thought being able to read through peoples lies was a basic cop requirement", her brow furrowed as she wagged her paw at me dismissivly. "Don't scare me like that Nick, I was looking forward to surprising you", an honest smile crept across my face. "Actually fluff this is some of the best coffee I have ever had, I hope you tipped well", her eyes closed as she beamed.

"I am glad that you like it Nick I was worried he did not know anything that you would like, and of course I always tip well", I took another sip of the fantastic brew, and put my shades on. Judy continued to stare at me, I raised an eyebrow and said " what is it carrot's I already told you it was good, are we going to skip out on going to work"? "I was just wondering why you always wear the shades Nick", I gave a large smile, "It adds to my charm and air of mystery" I quipped, Judy looked at me unconvinced. "Oh so you can tell that one was a joke", she smiled and said "well there is nothing too charming or mysterious about you Nick". I grasped my chest in mock pain, "that cut's me so deep Judy, I never knew you had such a cruel side to you", she scoffed in reply. I sighed "if you must know, we fox's have keen low light sight, so being in the sun too long can cause quite the headache", "I am sorry Nick, I had no idea" she said sounding a little sad.

"Don't beat yourself down fluff, you didn't know, but if we don't leave soon you will be the reason we will be late, can you imagine". She scoffed in reply, "oh dont worry I am never late, and I do not plan on changing that today", I made sure my selt belt was seccured and slightly gripping the seat, I knew what was coming. One slightly too fast drive later and we were pulling up to the ZPD with time, to spare, I climbed out of the car, "ya sure you weren't ment to be a racer fluff, you sure love to drive like a mainiac". She rolled her eyes at me, "Nick my driving is perfectly fine", "maybe for a cheetah on a sugar rush, I think time slowed we went so fast" I joked back at her. We pushed open the doors to the ZPD, Clawhauser gave us his customary greeting squeal, "early again guys, how do you do it", "very dangerously" I deadpanned. He gave a slightly confused look, but I ignored it as I turned to Judy, "listen carrot's I have to go see the chief about something, I will be right back, faster than you can drive".

I headed up to the chief's office, and stood at the door simply starring, afriad to go forward, but I had delt with the chief enough to know the only way to handle him was straight forward. I gave a knock, "chief Bogo, it's Nick I need to speak to you", "not now Wilde" was his curt reply. "This is a work related issue that needs to be delt with", his sigh could be heard through the door followed by "come in then". I pushed opened the door and walked in before him, standing slightly neverously, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "your acting strange Wilde, normally you would plop down in the seat instead of standing at attention". I gave a small gulp and stood under his unwavering gaze, "well Wilde go ahead and spit it out I have rollcall soon", "Well sir" I stammered. I took a breathe to calm myself "as I am sure you are aware sir, it mating season for fox's".

Once more my word's caught in my throat, as his stern gaze and flarring nostrils broke my courage, "AND" he asked impatiencently. "well you see sir, I lost my anti-instinctual med's or more likely someone stole them as I would never lose them, I have a great mind as I am sure..." "STOP Blabbering Wilde", he commanded cutting me off mid sentence. "Now please, before I lose my patience, tell me the problem before I get mad", my tail gave a slight swish as I tried to understand how he didn't hear me. "As I said sir, it's my Anti-Instinctual Meds, theyre gone and it is mating season". Chief Bogo set back, eyes closed rubbing his temples, with a sigh he opened his eyes and stared me down. "Wilde I am sorry but we need all the manpower we can get because of the mating season, I can't be a man down right now". I went to retort but he cut me off, "Any problems you cause because of your actions outside of work is on you, however I am not going to be unfair I will see if we have med's in the evidence locker that can go...missing".

He gave me a bit of a smile, I was completely caught off guard, "thank you sir, I really appericate it", he grimmaced "don't mention it, ever". "Of course sir" I said with an honest as I could muster salute, he rolled his eyes even still, "now get to the bullpen before your partner comes busting in here wondering where you have been". I smiled and walked off, maybe there would be no issues with all this anyways, and I headed off toward the bullpen, when I entered the room I noticed how Judy head spun around, seen it was me and a releaved smile spread scross her face. Huh she really was getting worried my mind thought remembering what Bogo had said, I couldn't help but smile back. As I took my shared seat with her, she said, "you know if you were fast as my driving you would of been back sooner, what where you doing with the chief"? I kept my calm, smug smile and decided to keep her off that train of thought, "well fluff if I moved as fast as your driving I would of showed up here before you, and endagered everyone I passed". She scoffed but I could tell her big smile was an honest one, we didn't get to talk long because Bogo came in to hand out the assignments.

a few minuets later, Judy and I were entering the cruiser again, our assignment was to deal with a group going around vandalising Sahara Square. It was most likely a group of young predators dealing with the emtion's of their first season, it was almost a regular thing each year. "So Nick ready to go catch some vandalist", she still sounded excited even though this promised to be a borning case. "I don't know why you sound so excited fluff, it's just going to be a bunch of young boy's" I said lowering my shades over my eyes. She gave me a confused look, "how can you be so sure that is true Nick", "lets just call it a fox's intuitation", she shook her head unconvinced. We took off to start our day, and my mind began to wonder about my pills, sure Bogo was going to try and find me some replacement's, but I wanted to know what happened to mine. I had tore my apartment apart when I woke up and couldn't find them, I knew I didn't lose them. With an internal shrug I pushed the issue away, hopefully there were some in the evidence locker, but what if there isn't my mind asked. I pushed that thought away too.

THE NIGHT NICK LOST HIS PILLS.

Most of the daytime patrol's of the ZPD were gathered in the pub charmingly named The Den, but my eyes were on one table, where a fox and rabbit sat together. To anyone who saw them they would seem like to great ZPD partner's, but to everyone that worked with them, they were the perfect couple waiting to happen. The signs had been small and only noticable to those paying attention, which of course ment Clawhouser. He did have an uncanny ability to read into people's action's, he might seem like a goof, but if he ever said something about someone you should take it to heart. So of course he slowly told everyone save Nick, Judy and the chief, and as time went on the sign's grew more and more noticable. "Are you watching them too Fangmeyer" Clawhouser asked as he took a seat next to me. resting his large cheeks in his hands as he watched Nick, and Judy with a smile. I took a small sip of my drink, "Well of course I am, I always try to figure out how they can't see what we all see" Clawhouser let out a purr of joy as I joined him in his newest obbsession.

"It's not like interspieces realtionship's are a common thing, especally predator, and prey, I bet they don't even think into it enough to see how they feel" he explained. I took another sip as I watched Judy laugh and beam at whatever Nick had just said, "So does that mean you think nothing will come from this" I asked him, "it won't unless something causes it to happen". "If I was a betting women, I would say you have something planned Clawhouser", he gave me a little smirk, "of course and it requires you". I almost spit out my drink as I was taking a sip, "why am I inolved in your scheme", he gave an almost girlish giggle. "Well you see I know for certain that it is currently Fox's season, and without his Anti-instinctual med's he will become a fox hopelessly looking for love". I looked at him in surprise, "so what you want me to take them, I am no pickpocket I won't be able to get them", another giggle followed what I said.

"Look on the table by his plate" Clawhouser said, and sure enough was a small orange pill bottle, "you have to take them two times a day before you eat". I looked at him, "and what, you want me to go snatch it from his table" I asked him, he giggled as he watch his fox and bunny co-worker's talking and joking. "Not while he is at the table,but I happen to also know Nick is a huge fan of their blueberry tea, but he won't go to the bathroom till Judy get's up". "Okay impressive, but how does that help us any", "well I may also know that a certain bunny always goes up to the bar to order an order of baked carrot sticks to go, that's when Nick will go to the bathroom". I took a small sip of my drink as my mind drank in how good Clawhouser was at this kinda thing, "okay will he not just put the pills in his clothes or notice if we take them". "Well I happen to know a certain giddy cheetah that would happily distract them" he said joyfully as he spoke of his role in his own plan.

"Okay I will admit that you put a lot of thought into this, but what if he doesn't make a move on her, what if he goes after some other female, it would break her heart". "Oh stop trying to wiggle out of this Fangmeyer, you know there isn't another woman who could hold a light to her, in his eyes, even if he doesn't know that". I could only agree with him on tha point, "okay but isn't this, well kinda wrong and illegal", he sighed, "hooking up your friend's isnt illegal, besides it isn't like were drugging him, if anything we're undrugging him". I didn't get a chance to aruge back, as predicted, Judy made a move toward the counter, and Nick went for the restroom, "if your going to do it, you got to do it now". I sighed, I didn't want to cause it felt wrong, but I knew if it worked they would be much happier, and so I found myself standing up, strolling casually by their table, snagging his pills and putting them in my pocket before walking outside.

I walked down the walkway, and leaned up against the wall, there was a small window at my side I could peer through inconspicously. I watched Nick walk up to Judy as an eastic Clawhouser walked up to them and started telling them something while grinning from ear to ear. I had no idea what he said but they all got into some sort of conversation tha involved lots of laughing and joking. A part of me wanted to march back in and slip Nick's pills back onto his table, but then again another part wanted to see this happen. They worked so perfectly together, each bouncing off one another in harmony, anybody could only dream of a romance that would grow out of something like that. Nick and Judy exited the building, they gave me a parting wave, that I returned, as they got in their cruiser and headed off. Clawhouser came outside to stand next to me, he let out a long, loud squeal, "good job, thats the first step done", I sighed and rubbed my face. "Theres more to do", "of course" he giggled, "we need to keep Nick from getting replacments and make sure Judy pick's up on his actions". I gave another sigh as I thought over what I had just been told, it seemed that I was just pulled into something that I now had no choice but to go along with.


	2. Chapter 2

**After getting some help from a fellow fanfic writer I have been taught how to better use this app, so unlike the first chapter that I have to go back over and fix a few things, everything from now on should come out more polished. I hope everyone is happy with how my story is written so far, so without further ado lets get into chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Our first stop was a small flower store that was an unfortunate victim in the vandalism spree, it had some very unkind words spray painted across the window's, the outter bench had been broken, and although cleaned up now, the trash had been dumped all over the entrance. I walked in, the inside of the building was small, with flowers lining every wall, a heavy fresh scent of all the flowers mixed in the air, it honnestly reminded me slightly of Judy's scent. With her at my side we walked up to the counter, where a nice, slighlty older ewe was fixing some flowers behind her. "Excuse me ma'am" Judy called her attention softly, the sheep turned to face us, "hello there dearies, here about the mess"? "Yes ma'am, you wouldn't happen to have any idea on who may of done this", the older sheep gave a slight chuckle. "Just a bunch of young boy's no doubt, same as every year poor dears", Judy's ears popped up and said, "do you know where the deer family's live".

I had to hold back a laugh, the sheep however was under no such obligation, she let out a bright and cheery laugh for someone as old as her. "They're not deers, at least I don't think any got caught up in it this year, they will be all predator males Deary". There was a flush of red under her fur, she looked at me and I made sure that my best coy smile was shining and waiting. Judy cleared her throat, "okay well do you have an address for us " she asked, "oh no I am afraid not" the female sheep replied. Judy smacked her head in frustration, clearly she did not know that It was mating season for predator's and young males always forgot to take their pills. _If only they would give me some of theirs, though I doubt there are any fox's among this group_ I thought as I watched my partner try and recollect her thoughts.

I stepped forward, "hello ma'am I am officer Wilde, but you can call me Nick" I said with a pleasent smile, she grinned back. "Well arn't you a respectful young officer", "if I don't keep on my best behaviour my partner here will beat me up". The sheep chuckled, and I could feel the adroable rage currently aimed in my direction, "yes as wonderful as an officer as my Partner is, she did grow up in a small town, havent delt with many predator's". the sheep gave a soft sound of understanding, "so would you happen to know the neighborhood the boys come from each year", she thought for a second before replying, "it is usually from Creekside but theres been a few years that some came from Low Ridge". I could almost here my naive bunny partner's jaw hit the floor as I picked up exactly what we needed, "thank you ma'am we will have those boy's in no time" I said as we both turned to leave, "okay dearies but don't be too rough on them, they can't help it" she called as we left.

we walked out from the store and entered our cruiser, I kept my smug grin on for the questioning that was sure to follow. "How did you know Nick" she asked, "know what" I replied playing dumb, enjoying the feeling of being one step ahead. "First you knew that it would be a bunch of boy predators, second you knew that she did not have a home address but did know what neighborhood they came from". I looked over toward her, letting my shades drop just slightly as I eyed her, "you see fluff when male predators start getting a certain age their bodies go through changes and..." she cut me off by folding down her ears with her paws and covering them. Her eyes was squeezed shut, "Nick I am old enough to know all about that, I don't need a lesson from you", _she sure is acting like she doesn't have any experience in the area_ I thought. "Okay, okay" I said as she finally unclenched her ear's, "pretty much it is that time of the year, and males are going to get a little wild as they try to stake their claim on women, we have pills to keep that from happening but young males always end up losing them". She stared at me for a few moments, her nose twitching as her mind went over the details she had just learned, "So that explains why the woman was so calm about it, this happens every year", "yup, and I am willing to bet she has insurance that gives her great coverage for that kind of thing".

I was smiling as I played my role of the wiser partner, but a devlish grin spread out across her face, "so slick what did you do when you lost your pills"? My face froze in shock as my smile disappeared, not because of how I had acted when I was younger, but her question hit home about my current situation. "Ohh Nick I can tell from that face you must of done some pretty bad stuff" she said with a child like giggle, I quickly regained my calm and put on my hustle mask. "Actually I was just shocked you thought I would ever lose my pill's, because I never would", _they're lost right now though, arn't they Nick_ , my mind accused, _shut up_ I told my brain. "Sure, you are slick Nick the infallible, not like a small bunny ever hustled you into helping her" she said with a smirk, "hey that only happened once". She gave me a blank stare, "what, I am counting the whole case as a one husstle bundle" she lost her composure and laughed, I replied with a warm smile and said, "but you know carrots, I am glad I did because of it I met you".

There was a blissful slience of us starring at each other, thinking over our friendship and how we had impacted each other, it lasted only a short moment but it was still amazing. We spent the rest of the patrol looking for hints in neighborhoods, it did not take us long to gather a large list of names, and start narrowing them down, however we did not have enough time to find out who had been causing all the trouble. We had to head back to the ZPD and file our reports for the day, we both knew this case would soon be coming to a close, unfortunately there were plenty other very similar cases happening at the moment. I lost a lot of my focus as I tried to type up our daily report, my mind kept wondering back to if Bogo had been able to get me any extra pill's, I hated asking but I knew deep, under all that muscle and toughness was a heart of gold. So when time was almost up, I headed off toward his office, ignoring the look Judy gave me, once I reached his door I knocked. "Come in" he called and I stepped in, before I had time to say anything, his face dropped, "sorry Wilde, we had none in the evidence locker, even though I vaguely remember a fox complaining about us taking his when we brought him in".

My heart sank, I barely had enough emotion to thank the chief before I turned and left, I guessed someone had a fox friend that needed helping I felt completely hopeless. I walked back to go clock out, my mind only foccused on how bad things were going to be in a few days, I needed to sort out who I would get possesive over and try to stay away from them till it blew over. My mind started to piece together who I might like and how best to avoid them when a soft voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Whats wrong Nick, you look really sad" my ears perked up as my partner tried to comfort me, "oh you know, no more blueberry muffins in the lounge" I pitfully joked. Judy rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it, "well then slick I guess I better take you to that coffee place and get you another cup". I couldn't help but smile, "ya know carrot's that doesn't sound too bad, but only if I can buy you something". "Deal" she said as she hopped toward the time clock, "hurry up Nick or there will be a line" I smiled as I walked slowly behind her, being stuck in line with Judy did not sound like a bad thing at all, actually I was looking forward to it.

 **Earlier That Morning**

Most of the morning officers headed out for patrol, each telling me to have a good morning as they passed the front desk, but my eyes were hunting for the fox and bunny duo I was trying to help. I knew that there was no way Nick had succumbed to his instinct's, not yet anyway, I did however feel slightly bad for stealing away his med's. I needed to see him happily going on patrol with his partner, because seeing him scramble his way towards Bogo's office to no doubt deal with the issue, had shaken my confidence of my plan. Sure enough they walked out together each saying in perfect union ,"goodbye Clawhouser", all I could do was squeal in response. I drank in every detail of their communication as they left, the subtle swishes of Nick's tail, Judy's nose twitches, the smile they both held as they talked to one another. I leaned onto my paws as I watched them slip outside and away from view, _awwwe they're going to make such a cute couple, I hope that I get to be best man for all the work I am putting in_ I thought.

Before I could slip to far into daydreams of bunny-fox weddings and mentally writing my best man speech, there was a soft ding from my computer. I lazly checked to see what it was, I so wanted to stay in my daydream, it was a message on the inner office chat bar. I went to check it, it was from Bogo, and all it said was, **My office, now.** I gulped, had Nick figured me out already, was that what he went to talk to Bogo about, I had tried to be as secretive as possible, but Nick was sly and cunning, more so than anyone else. I walked to face Bogo, millions of idea's coming to my mind on how to mislead the older buffalo, I took a long breath of air at his door, and opened it stepping in. "You wanted to see me chief" I stuttered out, he looked up from the papers he was reading, "Clawhouser I have always been able to trust you" he said taking a pause as I held my breath. He pulled of his glasses and rubbed his temples, "we may have a slight situation Clawhouser, I need you to go and try to find the Anti-Instinctual Med's from the fox we locked up last week and bring them to me".

I froze for a moment as my mind went over what he said, then it dawned on me, _Nick came in here for help and the chief is trying to sneak around and help him._ Before I knew what I was doing I was squealing, Bogo stared me down, "what is so adorable about needing to remove a prisoners belonging's that he won't need"? I was caught, I could not admit that I knew why he wantes me to go get the pills, and I really did not have a lie to cover myself, all I could do was sit and stare at him blankly as my mind raced. " **Well** " he asked impatiencently, I started to stutter out whatever my mind came up with, "well...uhhh you see sir, I was, I was just shocked you would do something bad like this" I said, slightly proud of my brain and it's last second lie. _I deserve my lunch doughnut when I get back to my desk_ I thought as I believed I should be rewarded, Bogo continued to stare me over, trying to decide if I was lying or not. Eventually he must of came to the conclusion that I was telling the truth, he sat back down, "just get me the pill's Clawhouser" then he added a "please" at the end, I saluted and sped off toward my desk.

Once I reached my desk, I grabbed my doughtnut and stuffed it in my mouth, enjoying the flakey, sweet goodness that only a honey lunch doughnut could bring this earlier in the morning. I then got onto the ZPD computer, I started searching the bin with the felon fox's item's while also bringing up Fangmeyers ZPD chat box. She did not have morning patrol's unless she was doing routine S.W.A.T work, otherwise she would stay on call for dangerous situations, if she was at the station however, she spent her time filing reports and exchaning dangerous criminal evidence between precinct's. She was always by her computer while she was here, so I sent her a quick message, **Meet me at evidence locker, IMPORTANT** before I hurried off that way myself. Though I was deffinately heavier than most of the officer's here I had pride in my natural cheetah abilities, be even with that in my favor, Fangmeyer was already at the evidence room waiting as I dashed to the door. She had her back on the wall, relaxing, not looking tired or winded like I was, even though her office was way farther away than my desk.

"Whats so important Clawhouser, I have a lot of reports to file, and a situation downtown that could get hostile any second", I had to huff and catch my breath before I could even answer her. "Nick asked Bogo for help and he sent me to get the fox we locked up pills" I said in dismay, she shrugged and said "okay so your plan failed why do you need me". I simply stared at her, "the plan can't be over yet, it just started and they won't ever fall in love without a small push from us, don't you want to catch the bouquet at the wedding" I said almost sobbing as my daydream was dying fast. She sighed and shook her head, "Clawhouser I think you're going a little overboard with this, But I know if I don't help you, I will never hear the end of it", I smiled, "so you will help me" I said. "Do I really have a choice" she said, I giggled and led her into the evidence locker, it took a few moments of searching and matching numbers but soon we found the fox's box of items. There was an old wallet, several fake I.D's, some blueberry gum, a comb shaped like a switchblade, a crumpled get out of jail free card, a subway token, a recipe for scratch made muffins, and lastly the bottle of Anti-instinctual medication.

I grinned as I plucked out the pills and thrust them toward Fangmeyer, "here take them and stash them with Nick's pill's" I said. She rolled her eyes but took them never the less, "I don't want a horde of pill's in my home Clawhouser, I am a cop after all" I giggled, "don't worry I have a really great plan for them later". Her eyes focused on me, if I had not be a predator I might of been full of terror, however all I did do was giggle as I thought about her trying to figure out my plan. She sighed and threw her hands up in surrender as she walked off, "okay but this is the last time I help" she said before she got to far away from me, _you can not hide that you wana see them together too, I see that twinkle in your eye when you are helping me_ , I thought. I made sure to slightly mess up the evidence room as to make it look like I had frantically searched for the medication, looking over all the askew boxes I knew I had done well. With a slight nod at my work I hurried off to tell Bogo the _bad_ news, I giggled and thought _I have done so well when I get back to my desk I deserve my lunch dessert doughnut._ Bogo would end up spending the whole day searching through the evidence room himself trying to find the pills, but to no avail, he would give up shortly before Nick returned, he made sure to make a mental note to bring Clawhouser doughnuts for being such a big help.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter two, although I love slow burn romances this story is to dip my toes into WildeHopps before I write a much longer story. That means expect a significant increase to the plot progession. I also want to note that yes I understand that a cop would never steal from evidence lockers (we hope), and that he could easily check the camera's to see who did take them. I really just did not want to dedicate an entire paragraph or two dealing with that issue, yes I am lazy I know. Please leave me reviews they urge me own and I hope that I continue to entertain you. THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for all the support I have been given so far it means a lot to me. I hope you will keep the reviews coming, I look forward to each and every one of them, I want to say some important things about my schedule and plans for this story. First off I work every Saturday and Sunday and so I put in no writing work on those two days, also two of my favorite games of all time ( "FINAL FANTASY IX, DRAGONS DOGMA" respectfully ) have released on the ps4 so I will be dumping spare time into that. Secondly my plan for this story is to keep it short and sweet around six chapters, as this is a small idea I am using to dip my toes into WildeHopps. So please give me lots of reviews because after this is finished I have a much longer, dramatic, action packed story with BAMF oc characters touching on a lot of the things the movie was sparse on. I want to write it well and I hope everyone who likes this fic will follow over onto the next one. One last time, thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

It had been three days sense I had lost my pill's, and I was starting to feel my animal instincts take over, I felt constantly uneasy, my senses continously grew sharper, and my body refused to accept just setting around home. I had to get out and be _on the prowl_ as it was reffered to, luckly no one had yet caught on, though I was starting to think Clawhouser had noticed something, he was always starring at me when I was around him. It made me uncomfortable and as more and more of my instincts took over I wanted to growl at him, probably a reaction to him as competition, _but to who._ It was obvious to me that there was some poor mammal here at the ZPD that I was attracted to, I had started to have overly agressive thoughts torward any male near me at work, as if this was my turf.

I had tried figuring out who it could be while we grinded through the pointless and bland cases of mating season, even though the cases were pretty open and shut, I could not focus. I blamed my hightening sense's, thinking in the car was impossible, my ears attuned to any word Judy spoke, I could not even pretend to ignore her. Also the car was drowning in her scent, a soft flowerly, earthly smell that put the flower shop to shame, it just dug into my nose and hung there all day, not that I minded it, the smell was far better than anything in the city. It was not that bad dealing with all the hightened senses around Judy, but I knew what it was a prelude to, and I did not want my instincts to fully take hold before I had figured out who exactlly I was attracted to.

This all had drove me to go seek out Finnick on my day off, I had to talk to someone about what I should do next, and there was few mammals in this city I could trust as much as Finnick. I had not lost contact with my friend after I became an officer, however he had stopped hustling, that was his own choice. He opted to going back to one of his older jobs, as being friends with a cop removed some of his street credit, though I had not told him, it ment a lot to me he picked my friendship over easy cash. So I started going from one of his hangouts to the other searching for his iconic van, and after visiting a few places I spotted his van parked in a small alleyway next to an older bakery. I walked up to the door and gave a few small raps on the steel doors, which busted open immediately after, "WHO IS IT" he called out in his deep voice. I couldn't help but smirk at my longtime friend, he stood there at the door bat in hand ready to swing "I haven't been a cop for long Finn but the crumbs on your shirt is evidence that tells me you have been buying too many muffins from here again". He grumbled as he started wiping the crumbs off his shirt, "and" he asked slightly annoyed. "Well you don't have much height to displace your fat, I am just a concerned friend", he scoffed at my remark, "get your cop ass in here, haven't seen you sense we hit up that bar after your graduation".

I pulled myself into his cluttered van/home, the place brought back memories of setting in the back and planning out how to make quick cash under the radar. That was always the point of our schemes after all, to pull something off that didn't attract to much attention, sure a lot of them where childish, but that was what made them so clever. l took up my old seat on the right, Finnick took his and offered me a muffin, I waved my paw at him "can't Finn chasing criminal scum means I got to be in top shape". He laughed, loud and hard, "you in your top shape could't take me down if I was drunk, blindfolded and lost an arm", I chuckled softly back to him, "I don't think anyone in the ZPD could Finn, you're the strongest mammal I know, remember the fight with the two rhino's"? He gave would could only be described as a dark chuckle, "ya mean the ones who kept laughing at me so I cracked ones knee and knocked him into his buddy, remember how they couldn't get up they just kept rolling around". "I remember a certain fox calling them lil babies who couldn't pick themselves up"I said and then we both shared a laugh, no matter what life threw at us, how we changed we always were best friends, and being around him comforted me.

"So Nick" he said as his finished munching on a muffin, "I know you're not here to catch up, and I know you always need my advice, so whats up"? My head hung low as I rested my arms on my lap, "I messed up Finn I lost my pills and can't find them", his reply was an outburst of laughter. "First you join the fuzz, now your going to get married, I have never seen a crook straighten up so fast before, whats next lil kits calling me uncle Finnick". He doubled over from laughing so hard at his joke, a small part of me wanted to be mad at him, but I just couldn't, "they can call you uncle till they grow up, then you can be little bro Finny". I smirked as his laughing died instantly he looked up at me, "they call me that and I will rip your tail off", "that sensitive huh little buddy" I joked in reply. "Keep pushing your luck and I won't help you with your love problem Nick" I gave him a grin, "so oh great and powerful sage Finnick, what do you recommend I do", he sat there for a moment, letting his thoughts flow, Finnick was a heat of the moment kind of mammal, but when he stopped to think, well I often believed he was far smarter than me. He spoke up, "have you figured out the who in your problem", "not really Finn, I have only been off the pills for only a few days, but I am trying to figure out whoever it is so that I can avoid them". He sat their sliently, thinking everything over, behind his eyes I could almost see his brain working, after what seemed a very long time he finally spoke, "why not just let it happen", my eyes grew wide.

"WHAT" I yelled out, there was no smirk or joke here, this was his true thoughts about what I should do. "Nick you're doing good, better than any street con could ever hope to, you always said that you could never date before because you didn't trust anyone, that they would turn you in". "Thats still true Finn", he shook his head dismissively, "no thats not true, you are afraid to let anyone in, thats how you have always been, but I think this is all happening for a reason, so go with it". I rubbed my paw over my ears as I really drank in what he said, after all it wasn't like I was planing to stay single my whole life, it was just I could never find the time or right mammal, "is that your actual advice Finn"? "Yes Nick, I know that you have your issues and all but I think it will be worth it, I mean come on whats the worst you could do, that tiger, or that female wolf that just joined, you seem to get along with all the predators, let yourself be who you were ment to be, find your one". I sat there sliently mulling over what he had just said, and like always when it came to Finnick actually thinking, he was right, I grinned "you sold me bud, I am going to walk in tommorow and just embrace it, and find whoever feels right", Finnick smiled reassuringly. "Whoever you pick Nick you have to bring her by, maybe even exactly here, we can all have muffins" he said, "you eat any more muffins Finn and you wont be able to walk, you will have to roll everywhere". "Shut up Nick, I know you like them just as much as me", and he was right, we shared some muffins as we laughed, talked, and looked back on our past. When I finally left tossing him a friendly wave I felt much better as I started on my way home, why was I trying to fight it, it was natural after all.

The next day I woke up feeling alive and ready to tackle the day, Finnick's advice had really sunk in and I felt both releaved and excited. I spent more time on my looks in the morning, making sure that I was beyond presentable, something I hardly gave much time to. By the time that I was completely polished, looking my best, it was time for Judy to be outside my apartment, so with a light bounce in my step I headed outside. As I walked out the door, Judy was just pulling up, she rolled down her window and called out, "wow Nick you just set another record", the smile of pride she had warmed me to my very core. "Thanks carrots, I like to work hard every now and then, keep things fresh", she rolled her eyes as I walked up to her, her sweet earthly scent spilling out from the car. "You know Nick, you also looked really good today, no wrinkles anywhere" my heart skipped at her remark, which stopped me, why was I so happy that she noticed. I did not get to follow my question deeper as she rushed me to get into the car, and once more I was greeted with a hot cup of coffee, which I inassantly picked up to sip on. "Carrots you have bought me so many of these I dont think I will ever climb out of debt", she simply gave a good humored scoff. " No I am serious Carrots I think I owe you, so how about after work tommorow I take you to a small meal, my treat" I couldn't understand the huge grin saying this caused me to have, _maybe she is turning me into a straight and narrow cop_ my mind rationlized.

She sat still, her nose twitching as she thought it over, "fine Nick I will hang out with mr lonely fox on pretenses of repaying a debt" she joked. I placed a paw over my forehead in feign grief, "oh I am so alone without you please come have cheap sandwhichs with me" I joked back. Even though I was joking I was really glad that she accepcted, I had few friends in life and none had pushed me to better myself like she did, and improved my life in ways I had never believed possible. "Plus carrot's I really do owe you, not just for the coffee but for everything you have done for me", she replied with "I could easily say the same about you, I could never of solved the nighthowler case alone". Her praise of my deeds warmed up inside, I could not stop the smile that spread on my face, or the sincerity in which I replied, "thanks Judy, that means a lot to me". She could not hide her reaction either, I could clearly pick up her grin, it was an unspoken rule that I only called her by her name when I really ment whatever I was saying, almost always to her delight. My good mood held even as my partner drove like a mainiac to work, it seemed that Finnicks advice was much wiser that what he let on to, fully letting the season lead me had given me no problems.

That changed when we showed up to work, it was only a small problem but I found my gaze slowly sinking to watch my partners ass sway as she walked in front of me. Even thought it was only a glance, and I knew there were males who did it all the time reguardless of season, I felt bad for doing it. I may of been a swindler and hustler for a good portion of my life, but that had been out of necessity, _even if it was just a little peek Nick you can not do that to your partner, maybe put in a little control over yourself_ I thought. _At the same time I have never noticed that she had such a cute behind, and theres nothing wrong with a little look_ the season envloped part of my brain tried to counter aruge, but all thoughts stopped when we entered the ZPD. An unusually loud squeal came from Clawhouser, and his eyes were transfixed on us, "what is it Clawhouser" my partner asked.

He burried his face into his hands, "oh nothing Judy you know me I just like to squeal", she started thumping her foot as she glared at him, "I do not buy that for one second mister, what are you so excited about". I could not help but stand back and watch my partner with a smile as she readily interogated our front desk officer, "really Judy it is nothing it is just a good morning", her eyes narrowed even more. "I refuse to be late for roll call, but I know you will eventually spill the beans Clawhouser" and with a smile she walked off with a sassy swagger, I followed as my eyes once more found themselves eyeing her... _assets._ I felt slightly less bad this time but I had to remind myself, keep just a little bit of control around my partner, for her sake and mine, I would never want to hurt her. I could always remember seeing how hurt, sad and full of regret she was when she had came to apologize to me after she realized she was wrong, I never wanted to see her like that again.

With my mind sternly focusing on the respect for my partner, I took a deep, calming breath and moved forward with my day. The meeting was terribly dull as always, and it was much harder to ignore my partners sweet, soft scent as she sat right beside me, I spent most of the morning wishing my nose would pick up anyones scent, no such luck. When given our assassignment , which was another vandalism and destruction of public property case, we headed out, I half expected Judy to interrogate Clawhouser, but it seemed she was more ready to start todays job. Once more as I followed I battled a strong desire to look down and watch her fluffy bunny tail in action, I held my breath and screamed inside my head to focus, the quick twenty minute walk to our crusier felt like a lifetime as I fought my urges. Once inside I breathed a sigh of relief, inhaling a large dose of bunny scent in the process, Judy turned and looked at me with a slightly worried look. "Nick you were awfully quiet in the meeting, is everything ok" she asked with a strong amount of concern in her voice, _no I am not okay as long as I have to walk behind that cute tail of yours_ my brain screamed. "Totally fine carrots, just all this waking up early is getting to me you know" I lied as I followed it with a fake yawn to validate myself. She starred at me, her cute bunny nose twitch as her large innocent violet eyes threatened to swallow me, forever lost in them, she spoke up breaking the spell, "Nick I like being early, but I don't want to wear you down, if you want I could start showing up later, letting you get more sleep". There it was again, laced in her every word, genuine concern and care, she would show up as late as she could if it ment that I would have a better day. An honest grin spread across my face, "Judy you are just perfect, you know that, and no I will be fine, I promise", her ears perked up, both at my compliment and the use of her name. "Its an open offer Nick, I will always do whatever I can to make you happy" she said with a grin as she started up the car and started to drive. _this is why you have to behave around her Nick, she is one of the best mammals in your life, just remember what Finnick said, be good to Judy, and remember how good today has been so far,_ I thought as I lowered my shades.

 **BACK AT THE OFFICE**

The work was terribly dull again, filing report after report that could all be summed up as kids being kids, predator mating season was always something rough, the males got so protective and lusty off their pills. My face flushed slighty as my brain vaguely recalled high school sex ed explaining how females use to work before the set of anti cycle booster shots had been devloped, I shook the thought away before I could imagine being a hormone driven breeding machine set in. The train of thought did set me to thinking about the Fox and Bunny I was reccently conned into trying to hookup, Nick had been really rigid and focused in this mornings meeting. Not one quip, remark, or smug joke; he had simply sat there, starring straight ahead as Bogo went over the days assignments. Maybe he was starting to finally feel the effects of the season, if so that made me feel terrible about my part in all this, I rubbed my forehead as I tried to wash away my guilt. I had hours worth or reports to file and I could not waste time thinking about this, it was at that time I heard a soft ding, looking at my screen I noticed a notifaction for the ZPD inner office chat. Clicking on it brought up a message from Clawhouser, I winced as I already knew the subject but read it anyways. **Fangmeyer, important devlopments, I think it is finally starting I need you to follow them today, so I can find out if they're ready for the next step.**

I let out an audible groan, _he wants me to follow them all day, and he has more plans on interfering_ my brain cried out, but luckily I had a good reason to deny him today. **Can't do it today Clawhouser, I have a moutain of reports due by the end of the day, I doubt I will be done until an hour or two before we leave** , I typed, hitting enter with a smug smile. The smile died instantly however, the amount of paperwork I had to do would bury me, I hated setting in the office all day. I would deffinately be eating lunch out today, just to get out of the office for some amount of time before I went crazy. There was another ding as Clawhouser had sent his reply, I opened it and started reading it. **I WILL DO ALL OF YOUR PAPER WORK, PLEASE I NEED YOU TO FOLLOW THEM TO SEE IF WE CAN MOVE ONTO THE NEXT STEP** , I could only sigh at how far he was willing to go for this, sure I wanted Nick and Judy together, they seemed so perfect together. That didn't mean I wanted to neglect my work, spy on them and do any other shady ideas Clawhouser had, at the same time I knew I had already done too much to just stop, Clawhouser wouldn't allow it this far in. With much exasperation I typed my response, **FINE BUT WHEN I GET TO THE FRONT I WANT AN EXPLANTION, ALSO YOU'LL COVER FOR ME WHILE I AM GONE, I DO NOT WANT BOGO ON MY ASS** I hit send, and with a huff I headed toward the front.

He was eagerly waiting for me, when I arrived he ran out from behind his desk and toward me. He started talking in quick bursts I had to all but yell to get him to speak slowly, he took a deep breath, then started to explain. "I don't know why but Nick has been acting completely relaxed, he was all over Judy, and I know I seen him looking at her butt a few times" he nearly squealed as my face went blank. "That means very little Clawhouser, they're friends, maybe he is calm because he got extra pills somehow, and really what male doesn't watch female's butts" I said as i crossed my arms. "I have never seen Nick do it, and he was trying really hard not, but this is why I want you to follow them, then you can prove me right or wrong" he said with an overly large smile, I groaned. "I already agreed to do it, but remember I want you covering for me and doing my reports while I am gone, understood" I asked in my most commanding voice, Clawhouser nodded and slauted, before saying, "they should be around Dust Plains street investigating a few shops with busted windows". I grimmaced as I walked off, doomed to do his silly romance bidding he called out his thanks, once I reached the inside of my car I felt like beating my head against the steering wheel. _Once this is over I am taking a nice long vacation,_ I thought as I pulled out and headed off on my stakeout. It didn't take me too long to find them, I parked my car on the opposite side of the road, making sure to pay for plenty of time of course, and started watching them as they went from store to store talking to the owners. As annoying as Clawhouser was about all of this I had to admit I could immediately pick up signs of Nicks change in behaviour, he had this constant goofy grin, not the sly smirk he usually wore, he stayed close to her, and I did catch more than few instances of him peeking at her ass before tearing his eyes away looking slightly ashamed.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration, Clawhouser was right, of course he was, reading mammals is what he did best, I just really did not want him to be right. This ment whatever idea he had planned, I would most certainly be pulled into the middle of it, I sighed and sat back. I could watch them just a little a longer, I had only been watching them for about an hour, and the idea of Clawhouser swamped by my reports improved my mood. They crossed the street heading straight toward me, "shit" I hissed as I sank down in my seat, _did they make me, I really don't want to try and explain why I here and not at work, Nick can read a lie better than anyone._ It seemed however a few stores on the side I was on had also taken some damage, so they had only crossed to talk to the owners, I sighed in relief as they entered a small store a few feet away. _I should drive off right now_ , I thought as I got ready to, but my eyes moved back to the store they had entered, at this distance I would be able to hear them talking as they left. A sudden urge to know more, a deep yearning to know how correct Clawhouser was began to grow inside me, I cursed my currosity, lowered my window and waited. Thankfully I had only to wait a few moments before they exited, my ears perked up as they spoke, "I am telling you carrots, it will be a group of all wolves this time" I heard Nick say. "Nick you were wrong last time when you said it was going to be a group of bears" Judy replied, "yes but I was right about the group of all coyotes". "Yes but this time I know for certain you're wrong" Judy remarked, "well" Nick started in a soft smug tone, "If I am wrong, at dinner tommorw I will order you a dessert but If I am right you will buy me one", "deal" she replied. I lost all track of the conversation after that as my mind started to whirl, _wait he's takening her to dinner tommorow, are they already dating, oh dear god when I tell Clawhouser_ I thought _, well you don't have to tell him_ , my brain reasoned, but deep down I knew that wasn't an option.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, I am so sorry it took so long, this is a larger chapter than the last two. The big reason it took so long is along with the games mentioned earlier, I spent about two and half hours writing one day and would not save on the app and I lost all of the work I did that day, which disheartened me making me take a break from writing. I hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter, I will see you all then. thank you for all of your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I want to thank all of the support my little story has been getting, and want to also apologize on the excessive time it took to write the last chapter, hopefully this one will be finished much faster.** **let's go ahead** **and get into it, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

I walked into my apartment, closing and locking the door, before dropping my keys into the bowl next to my door. I gave a quick stretch and yawn as I walked toward my small kitchen area to fix me something to eat. As I started cooking my mind slowly went over the day, it had been a very borning case, same as the past few, and Judy had won our small bet, but just barely. They had all in fact been wolves, except for one which had been a weasel, so now I owed her a dessert with tommorows meal, not that I minded. If anything I was greatly looking forward to the meal, my mind had been on it all day, I hadn't even taken time to focus on what girl I should ask out because it had kept me so preoccupied. I threw the ingredients that I had just finished chopping into the pan and started moving the pan about as I seared them, although I had promised Judy cheap sandwhichs, I had a deep urge to surprise her with something a little more expensive. I wasn't really aware of why I felt the need to do that, I guessed I felt like I owed her a lot, and it's not like I was hurting for money. Being a cop paid less than being a con, _go figure,_ but I had plenty of money saved up from when I was a less than honest worker. I would gladly give up all the ill gotten money I had if it ment it would make Judy happy, _dear god I am becoming a straight and narrow mammal_ I thought. I turned of the stove, plated my food and set about doing a slight clean up of my cooking area.

With my food on my plate I moved to my small sofa, taking a seat as I switched on the television. I flipped through some channels before stopping on the news, not very entertaining but I liked to keep up with current events, I started to digging in as the news droned on about stocks and the economy. When I was a con, I would play close attention to these things, helped me plan on outside what businesses to sale whatever I was trying to move, be it ice cream or counterfeit's. I was close to finishing my food when the news went into a commerical break, and it immediately grabbed my attention. The announcer spoke slowly, in a southern accent as the camera panned over several delicious looking dishes, their closing slogan sold me. "A taste of the countryside in Zootopia, I quickly typed in the restaurant's name on my phone, HomeGrove Diner. The website had a menu, directions, lunch deals, everything I needed, it was decided I would deffinately be taking Judy here. I bookmarked the page as I headed to the kitchen to wash my plate and dinnerware, before heading to my bedroom. I made sure to take my current uniform off and put it in the hamper as well as ready my clean uniform for the next day. I finally climbed into my bed, getting under my covers and curling up in its warmth as sleep came calling me quickly, my eyes heavy I drifted off.

I entered into a dream, all was dark, white mist swirled all around, but from one corner I could hear a voice. I moved toward it, the voice grew slightly more understandable the closer I moved toward it, whoever it was, they were calling me.I picked up my pace slightly, wanting to hear more, to see who in the darkness was calling me. The soft voice grew even more louder, "come on Nick, I am waiting", I turned to running to the voice. My heart was pounding in anticipation, "are you teasing me Nick, hurry up" the voice called. My running became an all out sprint, in the distance there was a light, I focused all my effort on getting there. The light grew and grew, finally with one final motivated push, I burst through into the light. I was inside a room, it was dimly lit, with wooden cabin walls, "there you are" said the soft voice. I turned to see a large bed, my muzzle dropped as I saw Judy lieing seductively on the bed, wearing nothing but white lacy bra and panties. I gulped as my eyes wandered all over her body, seeing more of her grey fured form then I ever thought I would. "Nick", she practically purred my name, "come join me, lets have some fun", her eyes narrowed in lust. I turned to face the way I entered, Finnick was standing there, holding a door to the way I had came in, "this is what you wanted Nick, now go get her". He laughed as he closed the door, "you heard him, come play" my partner basically moaned out, I turned to look at her, she was on her knees sitting up unhooking her bra.

I woke up with a start, huffing and panting as my blood basically flew through my veins. My heart was beating as if I had ran a marathon, I looked over at my clock, I was up almost an hour before I normally got up for work. I however had zero plans on going back to sleep, my plans involved taking a very long, very cold shower. That was my very first course of action, I practically ran to the bathroom, cranked up the cold water and jumped in. My mind went over the dream again and again, _why would I think about her like that, not that she's not attractive or anything just she is my partner._ My brain continued to try and make sense of it all, _she couldn't the one I am after is she, it can't be I am just full of urges and she is who I spend all of my time with_ , my brain rationlized. _Then again I really couldn't keep my eyes off her butt all day either,_ my mind then accused. _Shut up, shut up_ I yelled in my head, _it was just a dream and I will not let it be on my mind all day_ , I took a long calming breath, and letting the icy water take my focus. Using all my mental strength I managed to bury my thoughts, I turned the water to hot and proceeded to get cleaned up for work. This morning I had plenty of time to get my looks perfect, even with the dream vaugely in the back of my mind, I wanted to look my best to hunt down my mate. Once I was dressed perfectly and cleaned up as I could be I snagged some food from the kitchen to chow on while I waited for the time my partner would show up to take us to work.

Once It finally was that time I headed out, this time I completely beat her, so I stood against the wall and waited nonchalantly. I stood there no longer than a moment or two before she came pulling up. The driver window rolled down, and she stared at me, mouth slightly agape. "Nick are you trying to out do me here, or have I turned you into a morning mammal", she asked, I snickered in reply. "Oh no carrots, I am deffinatley going to need a good cup of coffee, which I already know you have for me, I just happened to get up extra early this morning". _Only cause I was dreaming of you half naked, I wonder if she has any lacey... no I will not let the dream come back up_ I thought. I walked to my side of the car and entered, and as predicted there was a hot cup of coffee waiting just for me, "now carrots after work I am driving us to the place we are going to eat at". Her nose twitched, "Nick you really don't have to, I don't mind getting you coffee", I smiled then quickly replied with "and I don't mind taking you for a simple meal". _Actually I am really looking forward to it_ my mind idly thought as she took off toward the ZPD. I tried with all my might, but as I sat there drinking my coffee, my eyes would roam over her body and compare her to the half naked Judy of my dreams. _Come on focus, talk to her to get your mind off your dream's_ I pleaded inside my mind, "So carrots want to place any early bets on what kind of predators will be in the group today" I asked. "Nope, not without more details, who knows maybe I can win two desserts" she said rather smugly. "Oh ha ha carrot's you only got lucky and you know it" she shrugged happily, as she raced toward work. The coffee seemed amazing today, as did traffic, I guessed that looking forward to todays plans made the simple things better in comparison.

When we arrived at work, I was feeling rather good, the memory of the dream was gone again, and so I walked beside Judy with a content smile on my muzzle. When we opened the doors, a loud squeal echoed out, we both turned toward the front desk, but it was short one overweight Cheetah. Both of our eyes roamed around the room looking for him, we found him standing in a corner with his face burried in his paws, in front of him was Fangmeyer rubbing her temples. "Seems she doesn't like his squealing huh carrots" I asked as we continued toward the bullpen. She paid me no mind, she was still starring at Clawhouser, "carrots" I said trying to get her attention. She waved her paw dismissively, "go on ahead Nick, I need to go interrogate Clawhouser, he's been acting weird around us", I stared at her for a moment, "do you need my help fluff" I asked. "Nope this shouldn't take to long, see you in a bit" she said as she strolled toward Clawhouser and Fangmeyer, I shrugged but was feeling a lot of foul emotions toward Clawhouser. _Why did he have to pull her away from me_ , I thought, whatever his reasons for acting so weird around her I did not like it one bit, and was tempted to do a U turn and go tell him off. I sighed lightly, _your getting a little aggresive Nick just calm down, don't let the season rule you too much, besides this is a great oppertunity to really look at the females you are working with_ I reasoned. However once in our seat my mind only remained on Judy and whatever Clawhouser could be up to, I was lost in thought until a certain earthy, sweet scent filled my nose, I turned to see Judy entering.

My heart nearly stopped, she wore an expression I had not seen on her in a long time. It was a mix of emptiness and sadness, almost like she was completely lost, she walked over and sat down. "Carrots are you okay" I asked, she said nothing, just stared down, "carrots...Judy"? The sound of me saying her name got her attention, she slowly looked up at me, I almost died when I saw the sadness in her eyes. I leaned in and whispered "Judy whats wrong, you have me worried here" I said, a slight smile spread over her face, "yeah Nick I am fine". To say I was worried would be an understatement, I had seen Judy crestfallen only a few times, and it was something I did not like seeing. I pulled her close into a slight hug, "Judy tell me what happened" I asked, she focused on me and opened her mouth to speak, but just then we were called to attention. Bogo entered the room and began his rundown on daily assignments, we couldn't talk unless we wanted parking duty, so I made sure to reassuringly hold her paw while he talked. I also made sure to keep my quips to a minimum and just be there for my partner, When Bogo finished handing out our assignments, I walked behind Judy, I had no trouble with a wandering gaze this time. Her ears were slightly droopy, and the pep in her step was sort of gone, she seemed really lost in her thoughts. Once we got into our crusier, she sat down quietly, I waited before I finally spoke, "listen Judy...whatever happened you can tell me, I need you to tell me because you have me worried". Again she turned and looked at me, she heaved a heavy sigh and then spoke, "its nothing Nick, I was just caught off guard by what Clawhouser told me". I sat and waited for her to continue, when she didn't reply I pressed the issue, "well what did he tell you that upset you so bad" I asked. She looked at me for a moment, more than likely trying to decide on if she should tell me or not. "Nick I will tell you later, I promise" she said, she gave a huff then instantly returned to her normal self, "lets go solve this" she said with determination.

I wanted to know more, but I never really found the chance to ask again. She returned to being the same Judy she had always been, happy and perky, I was very glad to have her back to normal. I focused on our job for the day and made sure to keep pleasent chatter with her, but the back of my mind kept focusing on how she had acted earlier. Rabbits were an emotional bunch that was for sure, anything could easily send them into to tears, Judy however seemed to have stronger resolve. I remembered seeing her cry when she came to ask, no beg for my forgiveness after the press conference simple, she admited how she was wrong and expected me to hate her. How in the world could anyone hate the sweet little rabbit though, she was the best thing in my life at the moment and I didn't want that to change. The more I thought about that, the more a strange, warm feeling was building up inside me, however my thoughts about Judy were interrupted by her. "Alright Nick here we are, lets hope this one has less damage then yesterdays" she said as she pulled into a parking spot. I got out and followed behind her as we made our way to the scene, I sighed, _I can not wait till dinner, this is going to be a long day until then._ Indeed it was a long, boring day, as it almost always is when you're looking forward to something that comes after, but soon enough we were getting ready to leave work for our dinner.

Walking out to the cruiser I made sure to slide in front of her at the drivers door, "Told ya fluff I am driving us there". She stood in front of me and crossed her arms, "I am perfectly capable of following directions" she said, I grinned at her smugly. "Doesn't really count as me taking you if I dont actually take you, now does it" I asked, she rolled her eyes, "okay fine Nick, have it your way". We got into the crusier, and buckled up, I had spent some time commiting the way to the restaurant to memory, I could only imagine how bad it would look if I pulled my phone out to get directions on the way there. "Nick do you mind if I complain about your driving like you do mine" she said with a large grin, "you can try but I could never drive as terrible as you". It was my turn to grin, "oh har har, do you at least mind telling me where we are going to eat", I slid my shades down, "sorry carrot's it is a surprise". I started the drive to the restaurant, I sorely wanted to know what Clawhouser had said early to upset my partner the way it did, "Nick did you just growl" Judy asked with a trace of concern. "What, oh no just uh clearing my throat" I lied, as I quickly slid on my emtionless mask to back up my lie. She sat and starred at me for a long time, clearly not believeing what I had said, however it seemed she decided to let it go, as she never said anything. The drive to the restaurant was a long one, as it was located on the edges of the city, "Nick you're not lost are you, we have been driving for a while", Judy asked. "Nope carrots, the best things are often hidden far away, trust me this will be worth it", I said with a confident smile. She didn't question my navigation again, even though we took several turns, moving through a labyrinth like pathway to where we were going to eat.

Soon after we finally arrived, HomeGrove Diner was a slightly small building made of red brick, it had managed to fit a wooden porch onto the entrance. The place seemed slightly packed as we stepped out of the crusier, Judy had her ears up, her nose twitching as she drank in the sight of where we would be eating. "Nick what is this place" she asked, "well fluff I doubt it will taste like your parents cooking but this is a new country style restaurant" I said as my tail swished as I led the way. I grabbed the door and pulled it open turning to her so that I hold it open for her, she wore a bright grin as she entered. I followed behind her, "ohhh Nick this is amazing, I already really like this place" she remarked as she looked around taking in the interior, which was set up with a very cabin feel. The wallpaper was moldeled to look like wooden walls, all the tables and chairs looked almost hand carved, various potted plants sat around the walls, paintings of open fields hung everywhere. A very sweet ewe in a floral dress approached us, "hello there ya'll, any prefence on where ya'll would like to sit" she said in a chipper, southern accent. "Anywhere would be fine really" said Judy happily, the ewe started leading us to our seat, mixing in with Judy's wonderful scent was the smell of delicious food being cooked. We were taken to a small booth in the corner, we each sat facing one another as a new young ewe in a purple dress walked up. "Hello and welcome, my name is Ellen and I will be your waitress, what can I get you to drink", the new ewe asked as she pulled out a notepad. "Water, please" said judy, "I will take a blueberry soda" I said, then young sheep wrote on her notepad. "Okay, I will give ya'll time to look over your menu's and I will be back in a bit" she said as she walked off to place our drink orders, we both opened up our menu's and started looking.

"This all looks so good, but Nick it's kinda expensive don't you think" she said as she looked up at me over her menu. I gave a little smirk, "don't worry carrots, it's fine, plus it seems to have perked you up from earlier, you going to finally spill the beans on what Clawhouser said" I asked. She sighed and looked down, "like I said earlier its really nothing, I am sorry I worried you I was just caught off guard by what he said", I wanted to inquire more but our waitress showed up with our drinks. "Have you decided what you want yet" she asked, Judy slightly frowned, "I haven't really got to look yet, what would you suggest" Judy asked the ewe. The waitress put her hand on her hip as she thought, "well I really like the lettuce wraps, its got carrots, cucumbers, peppers, and toasted sesame seeds, and we drizzle ranch over them" she said as she described the dish. "oh wow that sound's great, I will take that" Judy said, our waitress turned toward me. "What about you hun" she asked me, my eyes scanned the predator section of the menu, "I would like the breaded processed protien pasta please" I said as I handed her my menu. "Right away, I will be back to check on you soon" the ewe said as she left, Judy was giving me a weird look, "what is it carrot's"? "Whats processed protein Nick" she asked me, I shook my head "trust me fluff, you don't want to know", she gave me a stern look. "I really do Nick" she said, I sighed, "fine but afterwords I want to know what upset you so bad, deal"? Her nose twitched as she got lost in thought, "okay deal", I took a deep breath, "well when predator's stopped hunting fellow mammals, food source's became smaller and smaller". I looked at her and she didn't show any signs of giving up, so I continued, "well in order to increase available meat without killing any mammal scientist started researching new ways to make food". She still showed no signs of giving up wanting to know, so I finished my explantion, "so they started taking cells from prey and growing them into hunks of meat".

I expected disgust but I saw none in my partner, she seemed completely fine with a subject that made most prey uncomfortable. "That makes sense" she finally said, "your turn to share" I said as I reached from my drink, my throat was dry from explaining my delicate matter. Just as I took a sip she spoke, "Clawhouser said, well that you had a girlfriend", I nearly spat out my drink. "WHAT" I nearly yelled, "why would he ever think that Judy" I asked her. "So you don't have one" she said as a peculiar looked came over her face, "no I do not, now why did he think that" I said feeling on edge. "Well he said the way you were acting, you either had a girlfriend, or was off your pills looking for one", I was so grateful for my fur, otherwise she would've seen me turn pale. I really did not want her to know I had lost my pill's, I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "well I figured that with a stable, legal job it wouldn't hurt to look" I lied. I watched as she mentally broke down everything I just said, "well did you find anyone" she asked. Again I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "nope, I guess it was a failed attempt, guess I not really anyone's type" I said. Judy leaned in and it almost seemed like she was going to grab my paw, "Nick any girl would be lucky to have you". I wanted to make a joke about her stealing rommance movie lines, but decided it was better not to. "Judy, I don't think anyone really thinks that, besides I think my charm would get me in trouble if I was dating", she rolled her eyes. "Nick I am being seriously you are..." she was cut off by our waitress bringing our food.

"Here ya'll go" she said with a smile as she set our plates in front of us, "if you need anything else just holler okay" she said as she walked off. With our conversation interrupted we just stared at each other before we started eating, the food was amazing, better than anything else I had ever had. My mind however, decided to stay on Judy, I didn't know what it was, but as she drew closer to me earlier, my heart had started to go crazy. I had started to feel very hot in those few seconds, my mind started to try and figure out what was going on. We finished our food in relative silence, however I refused to let it stay that way and spoke as we finished our food. "Wow carrots if this is anything like food from Bunny Burrow, I would be so fat" I joked, she smiled but only barely. Our waitress walked up, "is there anything else I can get you" she asked, I eyed Judy, "I believe I promised a dessert", her eyes lit up slightly. "Well we have two couples desserts, theres the lava cake and the homemade double scoop ice cream", we both stared at her dumbfounded. "We are, umm not dating" Judy said, the young ewe covered her mouth, "so sorry just when I brought you your food you both were so close, you seem like you would be a great couple why don't you date"? We were both lost at her remark, Judy slowly stuttered out a reply, "well I mean we are work partners and uh well he is a predator and I am prey" I couldn't fathom why, but that hurt me. I did however understand her point well enough to not be overly hurt, "does that really mean anything" said our waitress.

We both were lost on what the ewe was getting at, and apparently our faces showed it, "plenty of people date who work together and" she stopped and looked around before leaning in. In a very hushed voice she continued, "back home we had a girl who dated a wolf, the adults were all over her about it". She took a small pause, "she told us however he was better than any ram, he was protective, strong, and wild in all the right ways" she finished with a wink. Though our fur hid it very well, I was almost certain we both were blushing, our waitress gave a giggle, "honestly I moved into the city so I could date a predator if I wanted". We both looked back at one another, then back to her, "so how about a shared dessert" she said with a smile. Neither one of us said anything, but I managed to nod, our waitress gave another giggle, "I know just the perfect thing" she said before scurrying off. We both sat sliently, the dessert arrived soon after, it was the double ice cream, one scoop was blueberry, the other I could only guess was carrot. We ate sliently, but in my mind was a roar of thoughts, maybe, just maybe Judy was the one for me. I had never felt closer to any mammal than I did to her, everything about her was perfect, her scent, her determination, her kindness, just everything.There was the dream, the glances at her, the deep carring for her, I knew now how I actually felt about her. I looked at her, she was sliently eating her ice cream, her eyes hung low and it hurt me deeply. _Nick you will never meet someone as amazing as her, but there is no way she could like you like you do her, you're a predator, she's a prey, you were once a con, she's always been honest, it's best to hurt deep down then hurt her._ I wanted desperately to deny the truth in my thoughts, but I could not, I had to fight back the urge to just get up and walk off. Thats how I always handled my strongest, negative emotions, just get up and leave. I took a peek at the down trodden bunny that I just discovered I had feelings for, and knew I couldn't hurt her by storming off.

I sighed ever so slightly, _don't let them know they get to you,_ it had been the mantra that defined a lot in my life. I always did it for myself, but for tonight it was going to be just for her. With just a little focus I pulled on my emotional mask, eyes listless, with a small, smug, grin "ya know carrots this food is great but boy do they heavily season it with akwardness". She looked up, still sad but the was a hint of a smile from my joke, I smiled even larger without showing my teeth, prey always hated fangs. "Ya know fluff I could take every bad highschool photo I have and it wouldn't be enough akward for the food", her hint of a smile grew, but she did not smile outright. Giving up on the joke apporach I simply said, "come on lets get you home fluff" as I stood up. I left a decent tip even though the waitress had ruined Judy's evening, paid for the food and got to the cruiser, I let Judy drive, with the help of the GPS. My mind whirled as she drove, so many little things I had overlooked were so clear now, I loved my partner, but for her sake I could never tell her. I would have to fight my urges, keep her happy and then pretend for the rest of my life I wasn't in love with her, I sighed. Once we got to my apartment I gave her a smile and a wave before entering, once inside I collasped into my bed as soon as I reached it. Small tears rolled off my muzzle as I longed to be with her, to joyfully tell her how I felt, all things that would never happen. I pulled my phone out, tempted to text her, but I ended up dialing the number to the ZPD office, some unknown female answered. "Thank you for calling the ZPD offices, how may I help you", I cleared my throat and spoke "This is officer Nicolas Wilde, I will be taking some personal time for the next fews days".

 **What no Fangmeyer/Clawhouser conspiracy in this chapter, how could I? Sorry everyone, this was a long and tedious chapter to write as is, however expect their scheming to return next chapter. I hope everyone liked this chapter, it has been by far the hardest one to write yet, please hit me with any reviews you have. I want to note I was not trying to overplay the southern speech, I myself am actually from a small southern town, trust me I reduced a lot of what we say. There will be a slight change in the next chapter, which hopefully I did well enough in this chapter everyone will still want to read it. Thank you to everyone who supports my story by reading, reviewing, or following it means a lot to me, thank you. I will see you all next chapter (hopefully), and be prepared the end of this story is almost apon us!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how did everyone like the last chapter, honestly I feel I did terrible. It is rather hard to make lots of strong, deeply burried, emotions get explored in just a few paragraphs. Anyway this chapter is going to be slightly different, as it will be from Judy's POV. I do not normally write through female prospective as I am a male and female emotions are way deeper than male emotions. So if I do a terrible job please forgive me, also I am down with the sickness, a cold who's trying to turn into pneumonia, so I do not know how long I will be on this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

The morning sun rose and shined through my window, by now I was usually hopping into my crusier to go pick up Nick for work, but not today. I had woke up and gotten ready and dressed only to see a message on my phone that Nick would be taking some time off. I was worried, Nick was exceptional at hiding how he really felt, but the more time I spent with him the more I could discern his true feelings, and last night he was upset. I could only imagine that it had something to do with me; I had been so focused on what we had been talking about that I must've upset him. I had thought about it and I believed that I had made him think that he should not date, which wasn't true, however for whatever reason the thought of him dating did put a pit in my stomach. I sighed as I forced myself to get ready to go into work, no matter how down about it I felt, I refused to miss work over it. Even though it took me far longer than I had ever done before, I finally reached my cruiser and was on my way to work, _maybe I should go see Nick after work, talk to him, try and figure out whats wrong_ I thought. _Would that really be a good idea if you are what upset him_ my brain retorted, I could feel the actual droop in my ears, _but if I did upset him, I can apologize, and if it wasn't me I can help him feel better._

Both my mind and my heart agreed that this was the best course of action to take, I gave a huff I built up my determination to face the day. I pulled into the ZPD and made straight for the bullpen, I had not been this close to being late sense my first day on the job, and same as that day it was already packed. Although I knew my fellow officers had come to respect me, it didn't stop many of them from starring at me and whispering as I took my seat at the front. Today it was Fangmeyer sitting beside me, she gave me a warm but obviously forced smile, before she leaned over and asked "you okay Hopp's"? I looked at her and kind of stuttered out my reply, "yeah why wouldn't I be" her eyes simply rolled, "look I know how well you and Wilde get along, its okay to be worried about your partner when he calls out suddenly". My gazed dropped as I drank in her words and my head confirmed my worry for my partner, she continued on "I will be filling in for Wilde with you till he gets back Hopp's, so don't worry". I could only give her a meek nod, although she was an amazing cop, maybe even the best when it came to certain parts of being a cop, I just wanted Nick back. Bogo came in and started assigning us each of our cases, just like the past several months there was no large case, but I wasn't going to yearn for more chaos.

Today's case was almost exactly like all the others from the past few day's, reports of distrubances and property damage overnight. As my temporary partner and I walked to the cruiser my mind went back to Nick, "hey Fangmeyer, why do predator males get violent during their mating season" I asked. She contemplated my question before she spoke, "it is not really violence, so much as an urge to claim or protect their mate". She crawled into the crusier, adjusting the seat so she could sit down, " young males hardly ever take their pills to control these urges, and so with no mate they act out". I considered everything she said, "so what happens if they are not young" I asked, her reply was a sigh. My ears perked up at her reaction expecting her not to talk about it, however she did continue "well that all depends on if they have a mate, or someone they're attracted to". I could feel my nose twitch as I waited for her to go on, "If they have someone that they're with or intrested in they will spend as much time as they can around them, even making excuses to be near them". She breathed out slowly, she seemed slightly flustered and upset about something, "If they are not with anyone and have no one they like they usually get grumpy and angry very easily". Mentally comparing what she said to how Nick had acted didn't really seem to match, I knew he was off his pills but I never really seen him with anyone and I had not seen him angry once, I scowled as I tried to figure it out. Fangmeyer seemed to be having her own internal battle, and it looked like she wasn't happy with which side was winning, she gave yet one more sigh, "there is one more thing".

My ears perked up at what she said, almost impaitently I asked, "and what's that"? She rubbed her temples in distress, "well if a male is into a female and she rejects his affection the male usually goes through a pretty strong case of depression", my ears shot up, _thats what it is, someone rejected Nick_ my mind screamed. Not wanting Fangmeyer to really catch onto why I was so focused on this subject, I tried to be more coy as I dug slighlty deeper, "so how does the males usually get out of the depression". She huffed clearly hating this conversation, but I wasn't going to stop till I learned how to help Nick, "well theres a few ways but most are not really that healthy", I felt a pit grow in my stomach. "They could turn to subtance abuse, just work their way through the sadness, and maybe if the woman returns their feelings they pop out of it". My nose twitched as I focused on how to best help Nick, the obvious solution was to help him through his sadness, but who knew how long that would take and if he would even accept my help, so that left only one option. _I will have to hunt down the girl that rejected Nick and try to convince her to give him a chance,_ "uhh Hopps we really need to get going" Fangmeyer remarked.

Yanked back to reality I jerked, "right, right sorry yeah lets go ahead and get this done with" I said with a slight huff. We took off for the scene of the distrubances, "Wow Judy, Nick didn't lie you do drive like a mainiac", I couldn't help but chuckle. "I never know if it is because I am a rabbit, or because I was raised in a small town with open roads, but I think if I ever have to do a high speed chase I should be more than qualified". Fangmeyer was gripping the handle above the door seeming slightly scared, "most likely officer Hopp's you will be the one we would have to chase", I chuckled again feeling slightly better. This time the scene in question was a small, corner grocery store with a rather upset pig manager. He spent more time yelling at us than actually helping us figure out were to look, by the time his rant was over, my brain was throbbing. Most of the time he spent yelling my mind would wander back to Nick, and wonder who rejected him as my worry grew.

"Not a very calm one was he" remarked Fangmeyer, "he does know it helps to give us information instead of yelling at us right" she added as we climbed into the cruiser. "I understand that he was upset about his store being trashed but taking it out on us does seem like the wrong thing to do". I sighed, not just because of how we had just gotten yelled at for something we were trying to fix, but also because no matter what I did, I continued to worry about Nick. I focused all my mental power on him, trying to figure out how best to help him; I knew that his problem was related to the season, but I didn't knew exactly what had upset him, only that it seemed someone had rejected his affections. I looked over and Fangmeyer was starring at me, "sorry was just lost in thought, ready to go crack this case" I said as I tried to put on my best fake smile. Her eyes narrowed, I could almost see her mental battle, she obviously wanted to say something, however her only reply ended up being a simple "yes". The manager of the store had given us very little to work with, if it had been Nick and I here then the challenge would've been more than welcome, however without his presence the case felt hollow and boring. Even though I hated every aspect of this day I did my very best to focus and complete the case, but with very little information we were unable to find the slightest hint as to who could've done it, we wasted our day going from shop to shop trying to find some clue or hint. As the sun started to sink we finally called it a day in defeat, "I will make sure to have officers patrol this area tonight, if they don't catch anyone, it may at least keep mammals from repeating it" Fangmeyer remarked.

I nodded my head to what she had said, it was the best course of action I probably would've suggested the same thing if I was not so worried about my partner. "You are really worried about him arn't you Hopps" Fangmeyer said in a low, motherly tone, I wanted to deny my thoughts, but still nodded a yes. Fangmeyer sighed, then took a long breathe and exhaled slowly, "look Hopp's I don't know much about realtionships, My job is my realtionship" I looked up at her. She seemed to tense up as if she was not going to say more but she did speak, very slowly and softly. "It can be hard for people to open up when they have something blocking them, for me it's my job, if I ever find someone I liked I doubt they would ever know it or that I would ever tell them". I drank in her every word, unblinkingly as I knew this would end in some kind of advice to help Nick, she looked down clearly not liking the topic but she continued with broken eye contact. "I put a hundred percent into my job, and I worry that if I met someone I might not do my job like I am supposed to and someone could get hurt, or whoever I am with could get hurt to get at me, or I could get injured and they would get stuck taking care of me". She was getting louder as she let more of her worries out, but she stopped took another slow breath and exhaled slowly, calming herself down. "Nick's problem is trust, I have seen the stuff the chief had dug up about him before hirring him, you don't go through Nick's life and the sort of work he used to do and trust people openingly". I already knew everything she had just said but held my tongue, maybe she would have some idea that I had yet to think of. "Even if he will not admit it, Nick trust you, and he needs you, so after work go see him, talk and be open, don't hold anything back because if you want Nicks honesty, you're going to have to look at the core of yourself and give him your honesty". Her words sounded deceivingly simple, I knew that being both honest to Nick and myself would be a hard task, "you're right Fangmeyer, I should go talk to him and help him through this".

She smiled and we took off for the ZPD, with no other leads we had plenty of time to file our reports and head out just a little early. The whole drive my heart raced as my mind played over and over again scenes of me talking to Nick, my face flushed under my fur as I thought about him. "Are you trying to show would be speeders how fast we can go Hopps" Fangmeyer said as she clutched the handle in fear, but I paid her little mind as my focus was on getting my work done and going to help my partner. We arrived quickly, I nearly bounded out the car as a dazed Fangmeyer called out behind me as I dashed up the steps, "Go ahead Hopps I have to go see Clawhouser about a favor he owes me". Once more I heard her but paid little attention as I dashed for my office so I could get my report filed and over with as quick as I possibly could. The report took longer than I would have liked it to, but as we had little to go on I had to fill out an incomplete case file and it was a far longer process. With a focused mind I was able to wrap up my report, get it filed, and dash out to the cruiser, driving off toward Nicks apartment.

Once I reached his place, I jumped out and started buzzing his apartment, then I stood and waited but there was no reply. I buzzed again and again but still there was no reply, a deep sense of dread filled my gut. I took a breath and tried to calm myself down, _easy Judy just because he is not home doesn't mean he is hurt or has ran off, he could be shopping or visiting Finnick._ My eyes shot open wide as I stumbled into an idea, _Finnick would deffinately know where Nick is, and hunting Finnick down is much easier than finding Nick._ With determination burning inside, I bounded back to the drivers seat and drove off, I knew that I would not know Finnicks exact location, but with a little looking I would be able to find it. I had done the exact same thing after I discovered what the nighthowler's really were, my ears drooped, _I have caused poor Nick more trouble than I am worth_ , my brain accused. I sighed and shook off the thought, I would fix this, I wanted, no needed Nick back, everyday was better with him around. I felt a small blush rise up as I thought about Nick, my heart ached, these feelings confused me but I had no time to think heavily on it as I scanned the streets for Finnicks van. He didn't have a permanent residence, he did own several gym memberships to use for showers, but he never went to them in any type of order, all I did know was that he spent most of his time in Savanna Central. The thought of calling Nick crossed my mind and was instantly shot down, I knew he wouldn't want me to worry, so he would not want to talk to me over the phone.

My only hope of finding Nick and making things right was to find Finnick, however I had one other worry. Although I had been pushing back thinking of Nick and how I had been missing him, all day any time I thought of him a strange feeling would build up inside of my chest. It was an equal mix of longing and sadness, it would cause a blush to rise up in me and burn me from inside. I did not fully understand what this feeling really ment, or why I was having it, the one thing I did know was I needed Nick back. He had stood up for me against Bogo, accepted my apology and went back to helping me, and crafted the blueberry switch-a-roo plan that saved my life and caught Bellweather red hoofed. It had only been one day without Nick but it had been terrible, and I didn't want to go through another one without him. I sighed as I thought about how I had unintentionally brought out this problem at our meal and how I needed to make it right to Nick, I would apologize and help solve his romance issues. I was not so lost in thought that I would overlook the familiar decaled van parked in an alleyway as I drove.

I parked my crusier, paid the meter and walked up to the door, knocking on the door in the tune that Nick taught me. It was our way of letting Finnick know to not answer the door with his baseball bat like he had the first time I needed to apologize. "Im coming" a deep voice called from within as I sighed, _it seems like all I do is cause him trouble, why does he even hang out with me._ The door opened and there stood the small fox Finnick, "oh its you rabbit, come on in I guess" he huffed, I pulled myself into the van, making my way past the clutter to take a seat. "so watcha need rabbit, I don't hustle anymore if thats what you are here for", I shook my head "no I am looking for Nick". "Again" he called out surprised, "what happened this time" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't really know, we were eating out and the subject turned to dating because I found out he was off his medication, and I must of said something wrong". I took a small breath, "he acted like he was okay but ended up taking a few days off work, and I can just tell he is upset". Finnick was shaking his head, I feared he was mad at me, he finally spoke up "are you both so stupid", I just stared dumbfounded, "what" I asked. "I can expect this kind of thing from Nick, I mean when it comes to most things he's one of the most clever mammals I know, but you, I thought you cracked the missing mammal case bunny".

"Well I did but I did it with Nick's help", Finnick half groaned, half growled at what I said. "So only when you two work together you have the common sense of a regular mammal" he barked at me. I was starting to get insulted and upset, "what are you even talking about" I nearly yelled back at him, he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "When Nick came to me and I found out that he no longer had his pill's, I knew it would be the perfect time to hook him up with the girl I knew was perfect for him". My chest started to burn, it was a fire of jeasouly, anger, sadness, and longing all bundled into one and it threatened to overtake my being. In barely over a whisper I asked, "so who is it thats perfect for him", Finnick looked at me, taking a small breath before he spoke. "I told him to look around and he would find the girl for him, but I already knew who his heart wanted, I just needed to give his big, dumb head a path to figure it out". The fire within threatened to burn me up, I starred at him needing the name, "yes but who was it" I asked, my insides burning for the answer. Finnick rolled his eyes, " **you,** you dumb bunny, I swear all he talks about is you whenever we hang out", my face went pale, the fire inside died and melted into a sickening yet warm feeling, "me" I blurted out. Again Finnick rolled his eyes, "geeze you are a dumb bunny, yes you, you're the best thing to happen to him in years, it didn't take him long to fall head over paws for you", I was caught completely stunned as I tried to sort out what I had just been told.

Finnick sat back in his seat, "now that you know that can you figure out what upset him" he asked me. Forcing myself to calm down I replayed our dinner in my head and it hit me, "He thinks I could never see him like that" I said I realized he thought I was rejecting him. "Well could you" Finnick asked, starring me down, my mind began to race about everything I had just been told about Nick. Nick the fox who saved me, gave me a second chance, stood up for me, opened up to me and me alone, and was always there for me, liked me. Liked me more than a friend he _loved_ me, but did I feel the same way about him, we were friends for sure, but could he mean something more to me? I started to mentally recall every second I had spent with Nick that I could, everytime he brightened my day, made me laugh, stood by me, and been there when I needed him the most, my stomach churned and burned with my answer. "Yes, I do like Nick, I love him and I need to tell him that" I stated plainly, lost in a daze of emtion and realization. Finnick sat back and gave a slight smile, "I figured as much rabbit, so you ready to go find Nick" he asked, I too broke into a uneasy but honest smile and nodded. "Alright" he said as he stood up, "lets go get in your crusier, he hasn't told me where he's at but I know most of the places he likes to go to think", I followed as my mind and body adjusted. The fire and the sickening feeling where gone, now replace by warmth, brought on by the fact that not only did I like Nick, but he liked me also. Determination set in as I exited the van and Finnick started locking it up, I was going to find Nick, and tell him how I felt, and just hold him. Both my face and insides burned at that thought, but I paid it no mind, I was focused on finding **MY** fox.

 **While Judy was filing her report before leaving...**

I watched as the determined rabbit dashed up the stairs and inside, for all that had happened I couldn't help but smile as I made my way up the steps. Clawhouser's plan had caused me no end of trouble, and been a horrible way to try and hook up to police partners. Now that I had spent the day with her as her fill in partner, I could see what Clawhouser had seen, without Nick, Judy moped about the whole day. I opened the door and walked toward the squealing Cheetah at the center of the room, "ohhhh Fangmeyer did you see how she came rushing in here" he clamored. I crossed my arms, "yes Clawhouser" I said plainly, he buried his face in his paws and quietly asked, "so did you do it". I rolled my eyes at him, the only way I could've been more direct was to hit her with a sign that had, go talk to Nick written on it". He giggled at my joke, suddenly a bunny blur flew past the counter and outside, "well I guess she finished her report" I said as another slight grin crept over me. There was another squeal as I turned to look at Clawhouser, "looks like you're starting to like this" he said, I rolled my eyes, "No I am just happy that this is working out for them".

He nodded, "now there is only one step left to do, but boy is it a hard one", my eyes opened up in fear, if he considered it hard, I wanted no part of it. "Don't look at me like that" he said, "it will all work out soon, and as promised when this is all over I will do all of your reports". I sternly looked at him and added "and" to make sure he did not forget his other promise. He huffed looking defeated, "and if they get together I will come clean about all this, and let them know how I dragged you into this", I purred in agreement. He sighed, then perked back up, "well lets get this last part over, we have to go see Chief Bogo", again my eyes shot open, "for what" I cried out. "You won't need to talk Fangmeyer, you will be there for moral support, and to help me should he try to attack me". I growled, "I am not doing this" I stated firmly, he looked at me with big innocent eyes, "but think of Hopps and all we have worked for" he said. I sighed in defeat, "fine" I muttered, he led the way up the stairs toward Bogos office. I really did not want to have to deal with a depressed Judy, Nick, and Benjamin all at once, on day with just the sad bunny was more than enough.

Once we were standing outside of his door, I had the overwhelming urge to turn tail and run, but I held my ground. There was very few mammals that scared me, I had faced gang's of rhinos, a hippo group of thugs and even went paw to paw with an ex assassin, but Bogo was far worse. Clawhouser knocked on the door, a gruff "come in" followed, we opened the door and stepped in, Bogo was behind his desk, glasses on, working on some reports. His eyes narrowed, "what do you want" he asked, I was moments from literally shaking, however Clawhouser stepped forward and calmly began to speak. "Well sir remember the issue we had with Nick, well Fangmeyer here spoke to me about Judy's state during their day". Bogo snorted, but said nothing otherwise, so Clawhouser continued, " working together me and Fangmeyer discovered that Wilde and Hopps have an attraction to one another that they both keep burried". Clawhouser let out a breath, then went on more saying, "it seems most likely that they will soon become a couple, and as friends of theirs we would like to ask that Judy be given off the days Nick took off". My jaw almost fell to the floor, _thats what he wanted to ask Bogo, Clawhouser are you insane_ I thought. Bogo stood up menacingly, pulled off his glasses, rubbed his temples and then finally spoke, "you came up here to ask me to give days off to another officer for _romance development"._ The way he said the last two words informed me he was very against this, however it did not seem that Clawhouser was detered at all.

"Chief you and I would both be lying if either of us said that Wilde and Hopps are not our best cops on the beat, and with something like this between them, and never addressed, they may start to underpreform". Bogo snorted loudly, clearly in disagreement, "if that happens then I will assign them new partners". Clawhouser fidgeted but did not relent, "well that may work sir, it may also cause them to preform even worse, as not only do they work well together but they are good friends". Bogo huffed and sat down, "fine I will let Hopps have the same time off as Wilde" a loud high pitched voice filled the room causing me and Bogo to cover our ears as Clawhouser expressed his joy. "HOWEVER" Bogo thundered causing Clawhouser to stop, "if you don't think I know you have been the mastermind behind this, the you are sorely mistaken" Clawhouser let out an audible gulp. A wicked smile grew on Bogo's face, "for the time that Hopp's is off you will be on patrol helping with all the seasonal vandalism", he turned to look at me. "I understand Clawhouser probably pulled you into this, however you should of know better, so you will be filling his absence at the front desk". His grin grew even wider, and this was why I never tried to pull something over the chief, he always figured it out and knew how to make you suffer the most.

I wanted to vomit, I did not handle dealing with mammal after mammals problems and paperwork, I was a tiger of action. I also knew that aruging with Bogo would only make things worse, so I replied with a simple "yes sir". He nodded and dismised us, outside of Bogo's room, Clawhouser looked pale and about to collapse. "Well you got what you wanted Clawhouser are you happy" I asked, he could only reply with a short nod. "I really hate field work" he said, "and I really hate desk work, so you better hope that your plan works or Judy's next case will be the missing cheetah from the ZPD". He looked down at the ground, then back up at me "I am sorry Fangmeyer, I didn't think he would suspect I did this, but it could've been worse". I looked at him as we started our decent down the stairs, "yeah it could have". He looked up at me and smiled "just think how happy they will be together" he said, "yeah if this works" I muttered. I still had an incomplete patrol case file to finish before I could even go home, I sighed as I hoped that Judy was talking to Nick right now.

 **WHOOP WHOOP, who was waiting for this chapter to finally come out? First off I wana wish a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and secondly apologize for the delay. After I got over being sick, things at work got hectic. As anyone from North America knows, Black Friday is a huge shopping event, and I happen to work at one store from the largest chain of stores in the world. So I have been doing tons of work and sleeping on my days off, however I haven't forgotten this story or all my support. So how did I do as Judy, if everyone liked it well enough we may be in her POV for some of the next chapter. Speaking of, the next chapter will be the last for this story, sad faces all around right? Well I will either do a much bigger story, or flip to a How To Train Your Dragon story. Whatever happens I hope you will all follow my next story, and one last time THANK YOU!!**


	6. Final Chapter

**The difference between criticism and insulting is just a hair away, attacking someones intelligence so you can have a raging correction erection, CAN NOT be masked as criticism. I honnestly pay little attention to the overly negative comments on my work, as I know my organization is sloppy, however it has a reason. Writting a story on an old, clunky phone on a not so perfect app will obviously show, compared to if I had internet and could write on my computer. The reason I am pointing this out however, is that no one is perfect, and even if you can write a hundred percent better than them, attacking them only hurts the community** **here.Imjustlikehumpery and Story.Writer.2015 thank you to the both of you and for your overwhelming support, I hope this final chapter ends the story as well as you hope, I will be putting extra work into it to make it as good as I can. I want to thank everyone else as well, all the support means everything, so thank you. Lastly I would like to purpose a question to everyone who has read my story, would you like a lemon one shot (maybe around 3 chapters long) a few months into their realtionship? It would be more romance than pure smut, and I am more versed in sexual writting than I would like to admit, I am leaving this up to my readers, leave me your thoughts, anyway lets cross this finish line together.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

I nearly dove out of the cruiser when we reached the front of the old factory where I had found Nick the last time I had went searching for him. I stumbled as I ran full speed across the bridge and around the corner. My heart pounding as I wanted to so desperately see my partner seating their like last time, however it was empty. My ears drooped, "sorry rabbit, figured he wouldn't come back here sense you already know about it, lets try the next one" Finnick called reassuringly from atop the small bridge. I slowly clamored back to the crusier, buckling up before we took off, I focused on not letting my emtions get the better of me. Fighting back disappointment I cleared my throat and asked, "so where is the next place we are going to go look"? Finnick scratched at his chin and thought for a moment, then he spoke, "well theres this old abandoned sandwhich shop Nick first hid out at when Mr Big first started coming after him, so I guess we could try there next". I nodded my head, gripping the steering wheel tightly as I battled the anxiety within me, trying to calm myself and believe he would be at our next stop.

The ride to the sandwhich shop was not too long, it was in one of the older parts of the city before the outskirts where the old factory was. The building in question was crumbling and broken, it looked mostly caved in, however I did notice that a small or slender mammal could squeeze in a small hole by the door frame. We got out and apporached the hole, Finnick whistled, "boy I haven't been here in years" he said as he stepped first into the hideout. I followed closely, dismayed as I saw it lacked my partner, all that was inside was an old sleeping bag, a small latern, a metal box, and a gray suitcase. Finnick crouched down, grabbed the metal box, and popped it open, inside was empty as he let out a sigh. My heart fluttered, "whats wrong" I asked, he sat the box back down before he replied. "Well you see in each of our little hiding spots we have some supplies and a metal box to leave notes if we go looking for one another". I was slightly taken back by the amount of paranoia they had, "why would you take such drastic precautions " I asked him. Finnick gave a soft, by slightly sad chuckle, "well Nick and I use to run very elaborate swindles that invloved very powerful mammals, we had homes but never slept there, I had my van, Nick had little nooks and crannies like this". My heart broke a little, thinking of my joyful partner, alone in the cold under rubble, hiding and afraid of being found, every single day for who knows how long.

I pushed the thoughts back, my focus had to be on finding my fox, "so I am guessing you know more places that Nick might be right now" I asked Finnick. He scratched his chin, "well we lost a lot of our places, some were discovered, some got tore down, some became to unsafe to stay in, I would say I know about two more places he could be". I swallowed hard as the chances of finding Nick shrank drastically, trying not to shudder as I spoke I asked, "okay well then whats the next place to check"? We made our way out of the rubble as Finnick told me our next destination, "well Nick always had this idea for a little theme park for predators, a place they could play without being judged like he was as a cub, he wanted to build this indoors at what used to be an old roller skating rink". Though I drank in our next destination with determination, I could not help but to focus on how Nicks treatment as a cub had altered him, and made him so untrusting but also brought out the kind fox he was. Of course he would spend time and money on a project to help predators feel welcomed and accepcted, behind Nicks smug, clever con mask was still the sad little kit who wanted to fit in. "Are you crying" Finnick asked in a brazen and shocked tone, I instinctively wiped the tear off my cheek, "no I had something in my eye, probably dust from the building" I said trying to cover up my emotions. Finnick scoffed clearly not believeing my ruse, however he said nothing about it and we departed.

I had to listen to Finnicks directions to our next stop, however my mind was completely on my fox and where he could be hiding. My insides churned as my thoughts also reflrcted that all of this was **MY** fault, he had been opening up to me, and I had unintentionally shut him down. I let out a soft sigh, it wasn't like I knew his feelings, in fact at the time I did not know mine, it was all hidden by a thick mist of my own foolishness and near sightedness. "Ya know rabbit you can't beat yourself up, Nick always keeps his thoughts to himself, it would not of been easy for anyone to read" Finnick said as if he could read my very mind. He went on to say, "when I first met Nick I thought he was an ass, no matter what serious trouble we got into he always had that coy, carefree grin". Finnick sighed ever so slightly before he continued, "I didn't meet the real Nick under the mask till after his mess up with Mr Big, he was so scared, he told me I should leave and never hang out with him again because it could get me into serious danger".

I absorbed every word, I thirsted for any bit of Nick's history, I always had; it just always seemed rude to dig into his past. Finnick continued to tell his story, "when he said that I knew how good of a mammal he was, and how much I ment to him, it was at that moment I accepcted that Nick was my best friend". Finnicks voice got hushed as he turned more serious; " thats when I saw the predator the world had made, a fox that hid all his worries behind a smile, who was far to clever and even more lonely". It seemed that would be the end of his tale, but I needed more on Nick, I wanted to hear more about my partner before I knew him, "how did you and Nick meet" I asked. Finnick chuckled, "well I was a bouncer for a scummy bar, Nick found me in the alley getting my ass handed to me by two punks that jumped me for throwing them out a week or so before". I really did'nt understand why that deserved a chuckle so I figured there had to be more, "so what happened next Finnick"? Again he chuckled, "well as these two punks are laying into, I hear this horrible fake accent, Nick walks up and says, what are you two idiots doing roughing up little Lenny's cousin". He had to fight back the urge to laugh as he continued, "they both turned and asked who the hell little Lenny was, and Nick just says that he's the meanest fox crime boss on the east side of the city and that I am his cousin". I raised an eyebrow at what he said, not understanding how some mammal could be dumb enough to fall for such an off the wall lie, apparently Finnick understood my look of confusion and explained.

"Oh they didn't buy it at first, they then turned their attention to Nick, threatening him so I stood up and yelled at Nick, I thought I told Uncle Lenny I can handle my own life". Now he was unable to hold back laughing and just let go, honestly seeing such a deep, hardy laugh from such a small mammal almost made me join, however the need to know more held me back. I waited till Finnick finished roaring with laughter, he wiped a tear off his cheek, looked at me and cleared his throat. "Well that got the two punks scared, they start apologizing, saying they missed being in th bar and that they were stupid for attacking me before they ran off". A look of nostalgia set into Finnicks face, before he finished, "Nick walked up, offered me a paw up and introduced himself, he said he never seen someone jump into one of his cons and asked if I would help him pull a small one off for half the cut". Finnick grinned, "we ended up doing more jobs together and being friends, he always looked out for me, and I try to do the same for him" he said before he turned to look at me. "Thats the main reason I am helping you right now, Nick needs someone like you, and its about time Nick found an girl to fall for". I blushed under my fur at what he said, even though I could not deny my feelings for Nick, they were still new to me and unexplored.

We finally made it to the old Skatting Rink that Finnick had mentioned before, it was kind of small, it was worn as nature reclaimed it. Vines grew up the sides, the sign with it's name had long sense worn away, several windows were broken and lots of graffiti was on the walls. "Yup this place sure brings back a lot of memories, I remember Nick trying to upsale this place to me and paint a picture of a place predator cubs would feel at home". The small fox let out a sigh, "that is Nick's main way of handling the deep stuff, total escapism, anyway come on rabbit let me take you inside". Finnick led the way torward the old building, however we did not head for the front entrance, but instead made our way for the back of the old building. There was a lot of overgrowth I had to fight and pull my way through, Finnick seemed unphased by the rough terrain and easily made it to the back door. Once by the old steel door he lifted up a small overturned plant pot before exclaiming a small "huh".

"Whats wrong" I asked as a bubbled of worry started to swell inside me, he spoke clearly as he lifted a key from under the pot. "Well I can already tell you Nick is not here, but he was very recently", the bubble inside burst as hope and warmth filled me up. "How can you tell" I blurted out as he moved a crate to stand on to reach the lock of the door, it clicked as he swung it open. "Well I can smell Nick's scent here though its faint, and there was an imprint where the key had sat for years in the dirt, but the key was next to the imprint". I so wanted to burst into the room and start looking for clues on where Nick may of slipped off to, however I held that back as I followed Finnick. "How long ago do you think he left" I asked as my eyes started to drink in as much detail as I could in the dark, Finnick moved to the side and started messing with something. He was making strong pulling motions, I waited for his reply while trying to figure out what exactly he was doing, all of a sudden there was a loud roar as the generator he was trying to start came to life.

The sudden sound and lighrs turning on made me jump, Finnick turned as he rubbed his paws together from his work. "Well I would say he left earlier this afternoon, I will go check the notebox" he said as he made his way toward the center of the massive room, as he did I used the new light to look around. A large banner huge loosely from the roof that had the words "Wilde Times" written across it, the rink itself had been split into multiple parts, each with a sign dedicating what would eventually go in that area. It looked like it was all planned out but I saw no equipment, "hey Finnick, why did Nick give up on this" I asked as I walked around. "Funding" came his gruff reply, "all the predators thought it was some clever fox scam, that broke his heart but he did'nt give up, he turned to more dangerous con's which worked up until Mr Big". My ears dropped and my heart swelled with sadness, when he had first told me of how he crossed Mr Big in the limo, I had thought it had been a get rich quick scheme. My own bigotry craved a hole into my heart as I saw more of my foolish sterotypes, Finnick continued however as he had not seen my change in expression. "With no mammal trusting him enough to help, a gang of dangerous thugs on his tail, Nick finally broke and gave it up" Finnick said as he started rummaging through the notebox.

I was very curious on what was in the box but I knew I had to give Finnick the time he needed to gather any information Nicm had left. I walked around some more trying to fight back the anxiety that waa constantly building, when I noticed some papers on a nearby table. I walked up and started to examine the papper, which appeared to be a flow chart and idea page to get the place up and running. At the top right was a small chart, the first step was get donations, then open, then open more in different places with a last note to then start inviting prey mammals to come play. My heart swelled with pride and joy as I saw that the fox who had been assualted and sterotyped by prey as a cub still wanted them to work together. The next notes mentioned the lack of money and donations, there was one idea to ask for local goverment support but it had a line through it. There were lots of notes that were covered in scribbles and unreadable, however at the very bottom was a note that stated that after Mr Big had put out a mark on him, Nick would not return and risk this place. My heart sank again Nick never gave up on this idea, he wanted to make the world a better place just like I did, a tear formed in the corner of my eye as what I knew was undoubtably love burned in my chest.

"Hey rabbit" Finnicked yelled out causing me to jump slightly, I turned to see him walkimg toward me with a slip of paper. I quickly wiped the tears off before he got to close, "I think you should read this" he said as he held out the paper. It was a note, the writting I instantly knew to be Nicks, my heart fluttering I started to read what he had wrote.

 _Finnick I know you probably came looking for me after Judy came to you, don't lie I know she will. She could even be with you as you are reading this, if thats the case do not let her read this, just lie and say I will be back in a few days. Which I most certainly will be, but I think I need to change a few things in my life. You may not believe it, or you may of already of known it, but I have feelings for Judy. Weird I know but it just kind of hit me, and I know that she could never feel the same for me, I mean look at me. Im a fox, an ex-con fox while she has always wanted to be the hero everyone needed, she taught me I could do more in my life if I don't let being a fox hold me back. She could do so many great things and I would be holding her back,_ _both by being an ex-con mammal and by having feelings for her. I came here and thought for a while and I realized I don't want to stop being a cop, I get to help mammals more than Wilde Times ever would. So I have decided that once I get back I will both be moving into a new house and to another district. I know Judy will be upset about this so I will need your help keeping her calm till she adjusts to me being gone. Im avoiding using my phone because I want to call her more than anything so you will see me in a few days to talk this out. Nick._

I didn't know it, or really feel it but as I had been reading, lines of tears had started rolling down my face. Now that I had completely read his letter I started sobbing as I felt my heart sink lower than it had in a long time. I fell to my knees, eyes burried in my arm as I sobbed, I felt Finnick place a paw on my shoulder as he tried to reassure me. I couldn't even really appericate the gesture as I was so caught up in the fact that Nick was leaving all for what he believed to be my benefit, and this was all my doing. Again Finnick tried to reassure me, it did not work so he spoke up, "ya know rabbit I don't believe in giving up, and right now you need to not give up". I tried to hold back my tears which reduced me to burst of gasping sobs as Finnick continued, "we can still find Nick, you can tell him how you feel, and this can all be worth it, but we can't do that if you sit here, wallowing in your own grief. I sniffled as his words dug into me and I realized they were true, I would search all night if I had to, even miss work and keep looking into the next day.

Now enpowered with determination, I stood up very slowly. "You are right Finnick, I won't accomplish anything if I just sit here and drown in sadness". I scrunched my eyes in pure focus as I stared at Finnick, "I know he's trying to stay away from places we would look but do you have any idea where he may of gone"? Finnick rubbed under his chin as he thought over what I had just asked him, he stood very still as he thought, clearly giving this every bit of focus the small fox had. "Nick is way more clever than he ever lets on, he probably figured me or you would come for him and spent a while finding a place me and you would not think to look". My heart sank at what he said however he spoke up, "the thing is however that when Nick tries to be to smart he gets predictable so if you give me some time and are willing to do a lot of driving we may just find Nick tonight". I still sniffled but I was driven to find my partner and tell him everything I needed to, I wiped my eyes, said "lets go" and headed for my cruiser.

 **MEANWHILE A FEW HOURS LATER, ON THE EDGE OF THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY...**

I awoke with a start on the lumpy mattress inside the cheap hotel I was staying at, it had accured to me while I was thinking at the skatting rink that Finnick would deffinately help Judy track me down. In fact that was the only way she found me after she returned to the city, so I needed to get away while I could and think. The season had its full grip on me, I wanted Judy in my presence at all times, I could smell her scent everywhere and thirsted for her company. The sudden realizations of my feelings for her had quickened the onset of the season's effect on me, and as I tried to fight back every urge to call her my mind would rest on memories of her that had built this love. I did not like getting close to anyone but when a mammal stands by you like she had for me when we first worked together, it has the effect of kicking down any walls you may of built.

Just like I had always believed, the tearing down of my emtional walls had created a huge problem. Now I had feelings for a mammal the could not possibly return them and I could only negatively affect their lives, though I had to admit deep down a part of me did not care. That part wanted to grab Judy's paw and run away to some isolated part of the world where it could be just her and me together. The selfish joy these thoughts brought would wash away and leave only regret, as if she would ever want that with me, and even if she did all she would have to give up would not he worth it. I gave a sad sigh as I stood up and made for the small bathroom, I needed a good long hot shower to calm me down before I left.

I didn't know if it would be considered a good or bad habbit but the instinct of not staying in one place for to long kicked in, even if a sad rabbit was all I was running from. As I stood under the hot, steaming water I rested my head on the cold shower wall and sank into thought. I was having doubts about leaving everything I had, the apartment was nice, the job was upstanding, and paid nice, I could even say I made new friends. The strength of the feelings I had for Judy was to much however, even my strong emtional mask would crack if I stayed to close to her. I cursed the emtions that had awoken inside me, I always promised myself to never fall for anyone, to never be vunerable again, so why had I failed?

I huffed, already the water had turned cold and I had not even used any soap yet, but I really did not care. I climbed out and dried my fur as I planned my next place to go to. I knew for certain I would be staying on this side of town as there was barely anything of importance here and thus was the perfect place to hide. There was the nagging thought in the back of my head about how well Finnick knew me and the fact he would most deffinately be helping Judy track me down. _Surely they would not be out this early_ my mind thought as I glanced at the cheap alarm clock showing a 4:03AM, no Judy and Finnick would of gone to bed hours ago. Even if they had pulled the whole force into looking for me, I was a lone fox in a huge city thay had spent years hiding from well paid groups actively hunting for me. I smirked feeling a small ego swell, I was one of the best at hiding and I was certain I would be hidden till I was ready to come back.

Once dry and dressed in my everyday clothes I retrieved my phone from the charger, oddly Judy or Finnick had not tried to call me. This proved that they had in fact went looking for me and I should stay moving just to be safe. My stomach churned at the idea of having to face Judy right now, she would be so upset and mad at me, she would not understand why I left. My heart gave a small ache to put out its opinion how badly I wanted to see her, I huffed and used an app to hail a cab to my small hotel. I packed up my stuff and made sure to leave my room key on the nightstand before stepping out into the cold, dark morning. I stood and waited for my cab as I gazed at the night sky illuminated by the city lights, this felt good to me being out in the dark, the nocturnal part of my DNA felt right at home. I let my mind wander about all the mammals up this early rushing about or getting close to ending their night shift, I sighed as I drank in how large the world really was. These thoughts calmed me as my problems seemed to shrink in comparassion to what other mammals may be dealing with. The bright lights of a car pulled me from day dreaming as the cab I had called for pulled up to the cheap hotel.

The driver was a gruff, older pig with a rough five o'clock shadow and smelled as if he bathed in cheap prefume. He looked me over as I hauled my luggage into the trunk of the cab and in a voice that sounded like metal going into a blender spoke. "Listen fox you don't want me telling cops that you were doing shifty stuff this early in the morning you better leave me a nice tip if you know what I mean". I scoffed at the nerve of the older mammal, "I will have you know I am part of the ZPD" I told him. He snorted and replied curtly with "sure and I am an undercover agent, you don't want to pay fine, but when the cops come looking Im going to point them right to you". I ignored the pig and told him to take me to the nearest park, I always seemed to think much better and clearer when I was out somewhere nice. The pig spoke very little on the ride there and that was fine with me, when we arrived I payed my fare and exited, as he drove off my phone dinged. Looking at it, I had a notifaction for an email with a surevy on the cab company and their driver, I smirked as I delivered justice with a quick form.

I sat off into the park where I found a nice bench to sit next to the small playground area, I took my seat with my bags between my legs as I began to think. Part of me wondered what was I really doing, it felt so foolish to run away from all of this, but I only stopped my running when I met Judy. I could not throw all of my new life away, but at the same time being near her without being with her made me ache in ways I did not know I could. I sighed and sat back, love was so hard and complex, I liked dealing with simple things better.I had tried my best to make sure that any dealings I had did not create problems that would follow me around, a hard thing to do considering the type of life I had lead for so very long. I sat on the bench for much longer than I would of liked as my mind tried to work out the situation I was in, however no matter how hard I thought no new answers came to me. Eventually my thoughts slipped back to Judy, I missed her warm smile, her friendly demeanor, I could almost even smell her scent I missed her so bad.

A gentle wind blew as the sun started to rise and her scent grew stronger, my nose sniffed the air. I stood up in shock, that was her scent, she was nearby, somehow she had found me. I began to look around in a panic as my mimd went into a whirl of thoughts. There was no way she really had found me I was imagining it, she could not be up this early, if she really is here should I run. My heart started beating faster and faster, her scent really was heavy on the wind, or I had gone completely insane. I looked from one side to the other not seeing anyone, because even joggers would not be out this early, the sun climbed higher breathing morning light into the city. I closed my eyes trying to think as I enhaled deeply, her scent strangled me as if she was with me, truely I might be going insane without my partner. I exhaled and opened my eyes only to see Judy about sixty feet away from me, my heart nearly stopped as a cold shiver passed over me. _No this must be some kind of illusion_ I thought as I tried to logic it all out, I closed and rubbed my eyes to wipe away the vision.

When I opened them she was still there, bounding at top speed torward, her sweet voice carried breeze with a worried tone. "Nick, Nick" she called over and over, part of me wanted to turn tail and run but I stood there frozen in place. She slammed into me with such force that I almost toppled backwards, her face burried into my chest. Her scent covered me and my body welcomed its return as I could hear her giving small, soft sobs into me as she hugged me tight. I placed one paw on her back trying to calm her but she just sobbed more, I was entirely petrified in place as the small, warm bunny I had missed was clinging to me. She sobbed for a long time, it felt like ages passed as I held her and rubbed her back, I was in shock she was here but deep down so very glad to be with her again. She sobbed and pouted but eventually it died down, I was worried how upset I had made her, all the pain I had put her through, when she looked up at me with her innocent, violet eyes leaking tears and red from crying my heart broke.

I felt terrible, I needed to apologize to her from everything she must of went through to get here to me, but before I could, in barely a whisper she said "I am sorry Nick". My eyes opened wide in equal parts shock and confusion, I had hurt her, not the other way around, why was she saying sorry. She sniffled some more, rubbing one eye like a small, tired child I finally was able to speak "Judy why are you the one saying sorry when you are clearly the one upset". She looked down for a moment as if pondering what I had asked her, I had to perk my ears up fully to hear her as she spoke so softly. "I hurt you Nick, when we went out to eat, I rejected you and hurt you", she started to cry again hugging me tightly.

There was a large lump in my throat at the mention that she rejected me as that ment she knew that deep down I loved her. Finnick probably discovered it, he may of even known before I did and I was fine with that, but if he told her that made things so much worse, sure she was sad now because she missed her friend, but what would she think when she calmed down. She would never see me the same way again, my headt ached as I started to hold her tighter than she did me, she sobbed but not as long before she was recovered enough to speak. She looked up at me with those bright, soaked eyes and spoke clearer and much louder now. "I want you to know that I am sorry Nick, that night I was confused at what I was feeling, at what Clawhouser had told me, and I could not figure out why or what I wanted".

I wanted to tell her I understood, that it would be okay and I would go back and we could be friends and forget all of this. That however, is not how life worked, the feelings for her that had awoken inside of me would never die, they would always be there to break my heart into small parts as I had to spend my life around her as just a friend. I couldn't leave, not after seeing how bad she was after barely a day apart, but I alsp did not know how long I could cope with the pain. My ears and eyes drooped at how hopeless I felt in all of this when she spoke back up, " It took time, thought, you leaving and a very loud and stubborn little fox for me to figure out what I wanted was you".

My heart stopped as what she just said echoed inside of my head, I slowly looked to her, "what" I asked caught in complete shock. She gave a soft smile as she looked at me, "life without you Nick is not a life I can have, I never thought about dating, or romance in my life because I was so focused, but when you left I was so upset and I figured out I was upset because I love you Nick". Under my fur my skin was flushed, there was no way this was real, I waited for a camera crew to rush out and explain this was some elaborate show, but all I saw was the teary eyed bunny looking up at me. I stuttered, I could not for sentences or even complete thoughts as bliss and confusion engulfed my entire being, I battled and finally blurted out, "do you really"?

She gave a small chuckle, "of course I do, I think I have been in love with you for months now I was just to much of a dumb bunny to see that". I sat back onto my knees, now eye level with her, "I am sorry I hurt you so much Judy I was afraid of rejection, of losing you or messing up your life I didn't know what to do so I ran". She pulled her face very close to mine and then spoke "its okay Nick we both acted dumb, but it made us realize how important we are to each other and for that I am greatful".

I went to reply but before I could I felt the soft warmth of her lips on my muzzle aa she leaned in and gave me the most gentle kiss. My eyes opened wide, as a fire devoured all of my insides, she pulled back the fur of her cheeks seemed to grow red. Her experssion changed to a balanced mix of caring, loving and a little bit of seduction, she stammered but managed to speak "that was my first kiss" she said softly, I smiled and said "mine too".

She looked at me very content, and yawned, I then took notice of how sleepy she really looked. "Where you up all night" I asked concerned, she gave a sheepish nod before she spoke. "I was out all night with Finnick looking for you, we never would of found you if he had not hacked your email and seen your review on your taxi ride here". I narrowed my eyes at how devilish and clever my ex con partner was, Judy had a dazed smile, yawning again.

I smiled and stood up, she did too but as the calm washed over her I saw more and more of her sleep depervation takimg over. I slung my bag over my shoulders and grabbed her paw, "this way, I can't let you doze off in the park lets get you home" she nodded.

I led her back down the path she had run to me from, and the only car in the parking spot was our cruiser. I helped her to her seat, spotting Finnick asleep in the back of the crusier, I helped her in and get buckled as I entered the drivers seat. I put on my seat belt and made my way torward home, she was barely awake, constantly her head would droop as she would almost fall asleep. I would glance at her and smile as my heart beat with a newfound joy as what I once thought impossible had come true. The girl I loved, the bunny I loved also loved me back, and although I knew there would be problems along the way, people agaimst the idea and dealimg with her family, it was all worth it. I looked over at her as we pulled up to my apartment, I ginergly picked her up and carried her inside and laying her to sleep on my bed. She stirred as if she was about to.awaken but I just leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, she muttered somethimg and I replied "I love you Judy Hopps".

 **THE END .**

 **So what did everyone think? I hope I did good and sorry it took so long for this last chapter, it is much longer and had more depth than the others. Good news I have a new phone bad news is the keyboard is tiny so I keep adding extra periods and it won't fix words I miss type. I really want to know opinions on the Lemon one shot following this story. I want to thank all the support my first fanfic has had, look forward to more of my writing if your a fan.**

 **THANK YOU =V=**


End file.
